Making Friends
by Sincerely H-1252
Summary: It's hard to make friends, especially when you have been locked inside most of your life and have super strength. Finny gets the chance to actually meet people his age. The obvious question: Will they be his friends, or look down upon him as a freak? Well... only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Hiza!1 I am back with this new short story!1 Anyways, this is about Finny cause who doesn't love Finny? This whole story will be about him trying to really make friends at a new school. And this first chapter, think of it as a prologue because it is short and not too descriptive. The next chapter is longer and more in Finny's POV. I just wanted to really get ya guys started on the story.**

**Note: First, I am actually going make One-shots for those who give me suggestions. If you give me an idea, I will dedicate it to you, or someone else if you please. The stories can be from any anime, if I have seen them. If I have not, I will PM you and try to watch it as fast as I can or you could just give me a new idea. **

**Double Note: I will not be posting my Hetalia fic on this site because of how... sensitive people could be nowadays and I don't want to hurts others feelings. If you wish to read it, please PM me and I will send you it, with some warnings. If you want to continue reading it, PM me saying you want me to continue sending you chapters. I understand if you don't want to read it or don't want to continue. Only a couple of readers I will send it to, and if they like it and more people want to read it, I will send it to more and more. Already one spot has filled up, and I will except three or four more to read it before I send it to more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Triple Note: R.R.E. :)**

* * *

The doors opened hesitantly as a blonde head poked into the mansion. Teal eyes were wide, laced with fear. Two consecutive sounds reached his ears, a loose piece of hair falling into his eyes. The first was a large crash coming from the dining room, the other: a large boom as Finny could basically see smoke rise from the kitchen. Finny gulped; maybe he shouldn't say anything about what happened outside.

Two figures ran out into the main hall. One a male, his blonde hair styled in an afro with smoke dotting it. His chef's outfit was stained with smoke as he crossed his arms and grumbled. The other a female, her large glasses cracked in the middle. Her hands tightly clenched her maids dress as she nervously looked around.

Stepping into the mansion, Finny closed the door and joined his two workers. His straw hat slipped to the side and Finny hastily moved it back to its original position behind his neck. "We are in trouble again," he mumbled as he stepped in front of the maid and chef.

Bard grumbled something incoherent, taking a smoke out of his pocket and immediately lighting it. Mey-rin shook and replied, "Mr. Sebastian is going to be really mad at us, yes he is!"

The owner of the mansion walked into the main foyer, his cane tapping on the ground as he observed his three servants. His blue hair glistened under the lights as he looked at them with one eye, his right covered in a pure black eye patch. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, his black shoes sporting little heels on them to make him appear taller.

Ciel Phantomhive, the twelve year-old owner of Funtom Company. He stared at his three servants with a glare. "Should I even ask?" He questioned with a sigh. Finny smiled sheepishly and rubbed his arm with his hand. Bard grumbled once again, his arms crossed as he closed his eyes and looked away. Mey-rin squeaked and immediately blushed.

"I would not, My Lord," a tall pale man entered the scene. His tail coat suit was wrinkle free, his red eyes surrounded by two pieces of raven black hair. His hands were behind his back as he walked over to Ciel. "These three, once again, messed up."

Tears appeared in the corner of Finny's eyes and he jumped forward, latching onto Sebastian Michaelis's, the head butler, arm. "Wah! I am so sorry, Mr. Sebastian! I accidentally poisoned the trees with weed killer."

Mey-rin followed Finny's lead and hopped up, grabbing Sebastian's other arm and blushing more profusely and she cried, "And… and I didn't mean to break the dishes. They fell out of my arms, yes they did."

Only Bard didn't say anything, but one glare from Sebastian and the cook immediately confessed, "And I blew up the kitchen. I figured I could use my flamethrower to speed up the process of cooking the meat." Master and Butler said not a word. Sebastian looked at Ciel, looking as if they were having a mental conversation.

"Sebastian, fix this," Ciel ordered, turning on his heels and walking away.

Sebastian bowed, shaking Mey-rin and Finny off of him so he could lift his hand to his heart and say, "Yes Bochaan."

The moment Ciel was out of the room, Sebastian turned on the three servants with a glare. "Mey-rin, go and sweep the broken plates immediately, Bard, go fix the kitchen. Finny… come with me."

Mey-rin and Bard saluted Sebastian and rushed off. Finny stayed right in his spot with a tilt in his head. Sebastian turned around and left the main foyer. Finny hesitated, but knew he must follow, so he ran after Sebastian. He gulped nervously, his hands shaking. Finny was worried. Was he getting fired for killing the trees? He didn't mean to, it was all and accident. He could only hope he wasn't getting into trouble.

They two walked through the mansion to Ciel's office. Sebastian knocked three times on the door. After waiting for a quick second for an answer, Sebastian and Finny entered the office. Ciel was sitting behind his large desk, picking up some papers and reading them. His chin was in his hand as he lazily read the information. Sebastian stepped back so Finny was ahead of him.

"Sebastian is schooling you every day for two hours. I would let him continue to teach you, but because of… recent events… Sebastian is no longer able to teach you."

"Why?" Finny asked softly, looking at his feet.

Ciel looked up from the papers and glared at Finny. "That is none of your business, only Sebastian and I may know about it." Finny nodded and rocked on his feet. "Sebastian has more information on your schooling."

Finny looked up confused. "I will still be taught."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Finny was confused; he said that Sebastian could no longer teach him. How was he going to learn if Mr. Sebastian was too busy? "Of course. You will be going to a school."

"Where?" He asked. Finny couldn't help but smile, he was actually excited to go to an actual school and be taught. He could actually make friends with people around his age! Not like he wasn't best friends with the people in the mansion, but they were like family to him, and not really close to his age. At an actual school, he would meet people that are actually his age.

"A high school called Ouran Academy," Ciel lazily replied, flicking his wrist.

Finny froze. An academy? Was his master sending him to a rich private school? The master was wasting his money to make sure Finny received a good education. Finny smiled, his lips pulled up half way across his face. He was so tempted to run and wrap his arms around Ciel to give him a big hug. But he forced himself not too, knowing that his master hated physical contact.

Sebastian spoke, entering the conversation, "You are starting next week. At the moment, we will go and get you fitted for a uniform." Uniform? Finny felt his face pale. Put, if he was put in a uniform, he couldn't wear his hat, and then everybody would see the numbers tattooed to the back of his neck.

The butler must have sensed his discomfort. "Do not worry Finny; I will make sure that it isn't seen."

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian," Finny mumbled and followed Sebastian out of the masters office. Though he was worried about the outfit, Finny couldn't help but be excited. His nerves were all jittery. He just couldn't believe he was going to an actual school. Finny just couldn't wait to make friends with other teenagers his age!

* * *

**Yes I know, not my best work but I PROMISE it will get better!1 So tell me in reviews or PM me about one-shots or even my Hetalia story. Remember, only a couple can read it at first. Byez byez!1 Rainpath out!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiza! I am back with another chapter of Making Friends. 'Rubs back of neck' So I accidentally forgot to tell you a couple of facts about this story so... first, it is set in England in present time. So Ciel is a human and all the things that happen in Black Butler happen, just in our time. So Ouran Academy is in England and has a lot of diversity in the school. That's it!1 Also, thank you to those who review!1 I appreciate it with this short story. More people who review, I might just make it longer than five chapters 'winks'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: Just remember, I am taking one-shot ideas for all of you**

**Double note (Most important note): R.R.E!1**

* * *

Finny gulped as he looked up with wide eyes at the pink school. The sun shone down on him as he nervously pushed the collar higher up on his neck. His fingers trembled as he clutched onto the leather bag. His black pants felt like they constricted his legs, his blue suit too tight around his chest. Giggles reached his ears and Finny looked to the side, seeing a small bunch of girls dressed in banana yellow dresses, a small red bow tie around their necks. They were in a tight circle, smiles on their faces as they laughed at something Finny did not hear. Other guys, wearing the same thing as Finny, walked past, their chins held high as they talked about their days.

The whole school looked so intimidating to Finny. He was still so speechless that his master was so kind to send him not just to any school, but a rich private school. A hand reached his shoulder and Finny looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian standing behind him, a smile on his pale face. Sebastian was the one to drive Finny here, and will be the one to pick him up when school was over. "Do not worry," he said to Finny, "The Young Master wishes for you to have a good time."

Beaming, Finny felt his hands stop shaking. His master believed in him. Oh, Finny had such a kind master! "I must be going now. I will be right here when the school is over." Sebastian didn't even wait for a goodbye as he took off in the limo. Finny was left standing there, alone and confused. No one was there to guide him as Finny slowly started to walk through the garden. He happily let the wind bite at his face, he just loved being outside. It was so calming and relaxing, feeling the sun shine brightly on your face, the wind nip at your skin. It was much better than being confined in a small dark room, making it feel as though the walls were closing in on him.

Other students brushed past him, some even bumping into his shoulders. Finny whined, his chin nearing his chest with his eyes large and round. The bag on his shoulder felt heavy, pulling him down. He fell down though, onto the ground, when another student bumped into him. Some of his books cascaded out of his bag and hit the tile floor. Loose papers flew around the hall, landing softly on the ground. Finny rubbed his head with a groan as he looked at the person who ran into him.

It was a skinny boy, with short brown hair and matching large eyes. His face was thin, sort of feminine like. The boy copied Finny's movements, rubbing his head softly. Finny looked at the boy, guilt etched out on his face as he swiftly stood up. A cry escaped his lips as he looked at the boy, "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there, and I am lost and I am so sorry!"

The boy looked up at Finny, standing up slowly. "Uh, it's okay, it's my fault truthfully." Finny shook his head, picked up all the items off of the ground and stuffing them back into the bag.

"No, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going." Mr. Sebastian always told him to be courteous, even if it meant taking the blame sometimes. The mystery boy picked the last of the things off the ground, handing it to Finny with a smile.

He tiled his head as Finny placed the books back in his bag. "So you're new here?"

Finny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he mind drifted over to the numbers on his neck. "Yeah, I'm in class 1A." The boy's head perked up higher when he heard that.

"Really, same with me! My name's Haruhi," the newly named Haruhi introduced himself.

"Finnian, but call me Finny," Finny chirped back, grabbing the hand that Haruhi held out to shake it. After letting go, Haruhi gestured for Finny to follow, and he did so, sticking close to the boy as they traveled through the halls. Random students stared at him, looking at the blonde with questioning gazes as Finny stayed right on Haruhi's heels.

Haruhi knew his way around, because very soon, Finny entered the class he was supposed to be in. Students filled the desks, some on top of the desks talking to friends. Near the middle of the class, two identical red-heads waved as Haruhi entered the classroom right before Finny. Finny's new acquaintance headed to that area, Finny hesitantly followed after him.

"Hey Haruhi," the one with his hair parted to the right said.

The other said something right after him, as if finished the sentence for his brother, "Who's this?"

Haruhi stepped to the side a little, to let Finny introduce himself. He gulped, sweat forming on the back of his neck. "Hi… I'm Finny." The twins looked at each other with a frown. Did he make them mad or something? Finny has never met these two twins, and they were frowning? What did he do that was wrong?

But the corner of their lips turned upwards, as high as they could go. "He's Kaoru," one of the twins introduced his brother for him.

Turns out, it was mutual as Kaoru returned the favor, "And he's Hikaru." Finny just stared at them, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He was never going to remember who was who; these two were just way too identical for him.

Their small conversation was interrupted as the teacher walked into the class, ordering for all of the students to take a seat. Finny was left standing there, his face turning as red as a tomato as the other students stared at him. Finny found a seat though, near the front of the classroom. He took the seat after the teacher had Finny introduce himself to everyone.

He stared intently at the bored as the teacher got right into business, righting on the chalkboard. This felt just like when Mr. Sebastian was teaching him. The butler would write on this one bored and Finny would copy exactly what Mr. Sebastian put on the bored. This was exactly the same thing; instead he was surrounded by other kids doing the same action as him.

Finny smiled slightly as class continued on in silence.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Leaving the classroom, Finny followed the crowd filled with his classmates into the crowd. They were heading to lunch, and Finny had to admit, he was starving. He didn't get the luxury of having an occasional snack or two before lunch like he did back at the mansion. A loud growl echoed from his stomach and Finny quickly wrapped a hand around his stomach.

"Someone's hungry," Haruhi laughed as he caught up to the blonde. Finny looked at him with surprise that Haruhi still wanted to talk to him. "Hey, you should sit with me!"

Finny smiled even wider. "Sure." Finny slowed his pace down a bit, so he was walking behind Haruhi. He followed the brunette, maneuvering through the hallways expertly, dodging every person in the school. When Finny entered the cafeteria, laughter and giggles hit his ears. The large cafeteria was full, nearly every seat taken up.

"Come on," Haruhi said, continuing to lead the way. Finny felt a little intimidated, his mind wandering to the subject of the back of his neck. A wave of intimidation entered Finny's body as the two found their way to a table Hikaru and Kaoru already claimed.

"Look, it's our new," maybe Hikaru said.

"'friend'," Kaoru said right after word with a large smile. Haruhi rolled his eyes and took the seat across from one of the twins, Finny occupying the other. Taking out his lunch, Finny looked at the leftovers that Sebastian gave him from the young master's dinner last night. Mr. Sebastian's leftovers were always amazing, tasting like they were freshly made. The lunch: perfectly cooked chicken with some sort of noodles and a handmade sauce.

Haruhi took out his own lunch, just a small sandwich and a bottle of water. The twins bought some food from the cafeteria, and for being a school, actually looked good. All four of them dug in, just making small chitchat. "Is it only you three?" Finny asked after swallowing some food. He was ordered to always have good manners in school.

Haruhi shook his head, answering the question, "No, we have four other friends; they are just older than us and have class at the moment."

"Maybe you could meet them one day," Hikaru or Kaoru suggested. Finny looked at the two, trying to decipher a difference, yet finding none. They were identical, taking the term "identical twins" to a whole new level. They looked more like clones than anything else.

"That would be fun," Finny agreed. "But I can't tonight; I have to go straight home."

"Why?" The other twin asked.

He really didn't know why. Most likely because, though he was at school, he still had a job to do back at the mansion, and that was fixing up the garden and taking care of it. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up today. "I'm just busy." Finny gulped, he rarely lies to anybody, and he just did so to a new friend.

The twins nodded and continued eating. Finny couldn't help but sigh, relieved that they didn't pick up the tiny lie. Haruhi was also satisfied and went back to his simple sandwich. After asking earlier the reason, Finny was told that Haruhi was at the school on a scholarship and she wasn't one of the richest in the world. Lunch quickly ended for Finny, he wanted it to be longer. He wanted to continue talking to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, feeling as though he barely knew anything about them. Finny didn't even know what they did after school as he didn't have time to ask that question. Who knows, he can find out tomorrow, couldn't he?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yawning, Finny placed his straw hat on his head. He was back in his normal clothes, standing outside in the middle of the Phantomhive garden. The sun was hot, the wind though felt very nice on Finny's skin. Oh how he just loved being outside. The garden he worked in was perfectly new, Mr. Sebastian fixing it when Finny was at school. Finny was determined not to mess up this time.

Just about to start watering the plants, Mey-rin and Bard, his close older friends, walked up to him with large smiles. "How was school Finny," Bard asked, pulling out the cigarette from his mouth so he could blow smoke into the air. Mey-rin nodded her head in agreement.

"I like it a lot! It was so much fun!" Finny exclaimed happily. "I got to meet new people and make friends!"

"You had a good time, yes you did," Mey-rin pointed out the obvious, but Finny didn't care. He was just so ecstatic. Every day, he would go to school, come back to the mansion, work on the yard, and then go inside and work on homework real quick, occasionally asking Mr. Sebastian for some help. That was what his daily schedule was going to be from now on, excluding weekends when he had no school and would be in the yard most of the day.

"Seems like our little buddy made a lot of new friends," Bard laughed, sticking the cigar back into his mouth. "So Finny, meet any girls that you like yet?" Finny sputtered and immediately his face turned red.

"No… no," he stammered, "Not yet. The only friends I made were these two twins and this one boy." Bard grinned widely and wrapped an arm around the shoulder of the smaller one.

"One of the twins a hot girl?" He continued to question.

"They were both guys…" Finny let the sentence trailed off, and immediately, Bard took his arm off of Finny. The three servants continued to chat for a bit longer, that was, until a shadow appeared over them.

Finny gulped and looked up with wide eyes, to see Sebastian leaning over them with a smile, his red eyes closed. After opening his eyes, Sebastian spoke, "If you have time to be standing around talking, you have time to work." He said it sweetly which sent shivers running down Finny's spine. Usually, the tall butler would yell at them to get to work. Preferably, Finny would rather have yelling than Sebastian ever telling them nicely to get back to work, it just wasn't normal for the butler.

The three stood there, staring in surprise. It probably got onto Sebastian's nerves because the next thing Finny knew, the butler was back to yelling at them to get to work.

Mey-rin, Bard and Finny all screamed in complete unison, their faces pale with fear, "Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" They have never run that fast to get back to their jobs ever in their life's before.

* * *

**Daww, I just love the servants. They are so funny, and cute and just awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed this wonderful chapter. We were introduced to two of the Host Club memebers!1 Review if ya want to!1 Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I was supposed to put this up last night. But I have a good excuse. I was really depressed last night because ever since I joined karate when I was seven, I never missed a karate tournament. Well, I missed my first one ever today because of my knee problem. I have a huge knee problem where I can barely even walk because I am in so much pain. And my dad didn't want to drive three hours to get to the tournament just for me to sit around and watch. So I was sad last night and today too. **

**Anyways, I don't want to depress you. I have decided to make this story longer than five chapters. Why? Because I won't be able to finish it in five. So yay!1 Also, thanks to all of those who reviewed. I am glad you all like this story!1**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. If I did I would be making a Black Butler musical in English. **

**Note: R.R.E. **

* * *

"Hey Finny, what's up?" Haruhi asked as Finny took his seat in front of the twins. Yawning, he placed his bag on the ground and turned around in the chair.

"Nothing other than another great day at school," Finny replied with a smile as the twins stared at him with shock. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Yes," one of the twins started.

"Yes it was," the other finished off the sentence. If Finny had to make a guess, Hikaru spoke first and Kaoru spoke second, but he was probably wrong. Those two just looked too much alike. Haruhi groaned and shook his head, taking a seat next to Finny and fishing out a notebook.

After placing his notebook on the table, and now digging for a pen or pencil, Haruhi looked at Finny with sympathetic eyes. "Don't listen to those two. School isn't bad at all. I too enjoy being here." Finny nodded his head after having slight hesitation. "So how what did you do after you got back home from your first day of school?"

Finny beamed at Haruhi as the boy sat up straight, stopping his freshly pulled out pencil from rolling off of the table. "After school I got to go back to work."

"Work? Why would you ever want to work after school?" Maybe Hikaru asked, his nose cringing in disgust at the thought.

"I thought we weren't allowed to work? I thought Ouran didn't allow that," Kaoru, most likely him because his brother just finished talking, pointed out. His head tilted in confusion as he tried to think about how Finny could work and go to Ouran at the same time.

Haruhi nodded his head in agreement, his large brown eyes narrowing. "Yeah, I wanted to work and I heard it wasn't allowed," Haruhi gave an example. Finny just looked at them in confusion. Mr. Sebastian told him he was allowed to work. But then he nodded his head in understanding. Mr. Sebastian must have talked with the principal of this school to allow an exception.

"I got permission," Finny replied with a small smile. He quickly took out his homework from his bag along with a red pen, setting them on his desk so he could immediately check his homework for when the teacher put the answers on the board.

"What do you do?" Haruhi asked, gazing at Finny with interest. His eyes were gleaming at the prospect of learning more about Finny.

"I'm a gardener," Finny replied with a proud smile. "I love being out in the sun. I hate being stuck in dark places, which is why I am a gardener!" He was very proud of being a gardener for his young master. He loved the outside, hearing the birds tweet all around him, smelling the beautiful roses in the garden, smelling the fresh scent of cut grass whenever he mowed. Everything outside called his nerves. Even storms did too, though he was stuck inside those days. He still loved it when rain pounded against the roof and he could stare out the windows and watch as tiny raindrops raced down the window.

"Who do you work for?" Haruhi questioned. Wow, someone was actually really interested in his job! Finny was really surprised at how much Haruhi wanted to know about him.

"My young master, Ciel Phantomhive!" Finny explained, lifting his chin in the air. He always loved to talk about who he worked for, he was very proud about his young master.

Haruhi's face scrunched up in thought as behind Finny, the twins started to jokingly throw paper balls at each other. One actually hit Haruhi in the face, causing the brown-eyed boy to glare at them before turning his attention back on Finny. "Ciel Phantomhive? Is he the owner of Funtom Company? Doesn't he design a lot of toys and candy?" Finny couldn't actually believe someone knew about his master's job. Then again, who didn't, Funtom Company was a very large business.

"That's right! He is really nice. The young master actually rescued me," Finny blurt out. In that short moment his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He accidentally spurted something that he didn't want to say out. Oh no, what if Haruhi figured out about his past! Then Finny would never ever be allowed back at Ouran. He would be labeled as a freak!

"Rescued?" He muttered to himself, head tilting to the side. Finny shook his head no, hand still over his mouth. "What do you mean by rescued?" Finny hoped for some miracle to come walking into the room at the moment to stop this conversation. In the short time he met Haruhi, Finny knew that the boy was very smart and could easily read people. He was one of the only people in the world who could tell the twins behind Finny apart. He bet not even Mr. Sebastian could do it… okay, at least not Master Ciel.

_Please stop_, Finny cried in his head. He didn't want one of his only friends outside of the mansion to learn about his strength and his past. He didn't want Haruhi to look at him differently because of what happened to him. Finny just wanted students to look at him like he was a normal person and not some human experiment.

And by some weird luck, the bell rang loudly above Finny, Haruhi and the twins and the teacher walked into the classroom. "Good morning class," he greeted, placing some papers on the desk as the glass replied back in a monotone voice. Finny breathed out in relief, releasing his mouth free from its prison as Haruhi turned to look at the adult.

Finny did too as he took off the cap of his red pen, checking his answers carefully one-by-one. He didn't even see the occasional glances Haruhi sent his way as class continued on. He couldn't read his friends mind that Haruhi wanted to know what happened. All Finny could do was stare out the front of the classroom, mad at himself for blabbering out something Mr. Sebastian didn't want him to say.

Oh how he hoped this mistake wouldn't come back to haunt him.

* * *

**Aww, I always felt bad for Finny with what happened to him... I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter, I wished I posted it yesterday but I just couldn't... So, review if you enjoyed it or have any ideas of what you want to happen next. Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**And this story is back!1 I have NOT abandoned this story. I was focusing more on my main story. But because of Crazy Dragon Ninja (who I thank), I decided to update this and keep updating this, not pushing it aside. So, I wrote this up. It'll get better, I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E!**

**Double Note: If you would like to see any pairings tell me, I'll try to add them in.**

* * *

The day went by rather fast for Finny, and he was soon in the backseat of the car Mr. Sebastian picked him up in. He had a large smile on his face, placing the backpack on the seat next to him, and leaning forward so he could greet the butler. "Hi, Mr. Sebastian! Thanks again for picking me up." He always thanked the butler whenever he did this, probably something to do with the fear he had for Sebastian. Finny didn't want to disrespect Sebastian and get the butler mad.

"Good afternoon, Finnian," Sebastian responded back as he began to drive. His eyes glanced up to look in the rearview mirror. Finny swore those red eyes were looking straight at him, but he knew they were looking out the back. "How was school today?"

Oh, this was a simple question that Finny could easily answer. "It was great like always! I was even invited to visit my friend at his club after school tomorrow. He said I might be able to join it if the club members liked me enough," Finny informed the older man, leaning back in his seat.

Sebastian didn't speak after that, and Finny involuntarily gulped. Did he say something wrong? He probably did. Oh Finny should've known better than basically asking to stay after school tomorrow. The boy had a job to do, how could he ever join a club? He can't. The Master would never let him. And Finny felt a little bummed out at that. Truthfully, Finny was letting his hopes rise that the Young Master would let him, but the chances of him letting Finny attend the club were slim to none.

Finally Sebastian spoke, and they were words that Finny was expecting to hear, "If the Young Master allows so, you may attend this club." Finny only nodded his head in response, deciding not to mention another word on the way back to mansion. Sebastian too didn't say a word.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Finny sat nervously in the servant's quarters, the kitchen area to be exact. A plate of food sat in front of him, but the meat and vegetables were left untouched. In front of the strawberry-blonde boy were the two other servants, Bard and Mey-rin. The formed was wolfing down the left-overs from the Master's last night meal. Mey-rin had a bit more grace when it came to her eating. Finny usually would have been eating with them, but his stomach was performing flips, not allowing him to take a bite.

Bard stopped his eating and placed his fork and knife on the plate, looking up at the gardener. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Mey-rin too placed her fork down, a look of concern on her face.

Finny smiled at them, his eyes closing as he responded, "Nothing."

"You're shaking, yes you are," Mey-rin added into the conversation, leaning over the table to peer closely at Finny. Said boy, who opened his eyes when the maid spoke, leaned back away from her.

So he shrugged, knowing he couldn't get away with saying nothing. Taking a deep breath, Finny told them how he talked to Ciel Phantomhive, asking if he could attend a club and maybe join it too. He remembered the answer of the Young Master. _"I will think about it and inform Sebastian to tell you of my answer later." _Finny didn't need to be told twice as he left the office. That was a couple of hours ago and Finny still hasn't received an answer yet.

Bard smiled at him, a cigar mysteriously appearing in between his lips. Seriously, how did it get there? Finny didn't see him take it out of the package. "Don't worry, little buddy," Bard said, slapping his thick hand down on Finny's shoulder. The young boy felt hit hat move a bit from the impact, but decided to ignore it for now. "If the answer is no, you'll stay have your friend from school."

That was true. Even though it has only been two days since he met Haruhi, Finny knew that the boy was not one to leave Finny just because he couldn't see the club for a day. Haruhi had this aura that told everybody that he was trustful. The twins… not so much. Finny smiled at the cook, nodding his head as Mey-rin reached her arm across the table to place her hand softly on Finny's.

"You should eat Finny," she advised, "You don't want to go to bed on an empty stomach, no you don't." He nodded his head and picked up his fork, digging into the meal. Sadly, because he didn't eat it when it came out, the meal was warm, close to cool. But it was still good. Anything of Sebastian's is good. Finny was lucky, he knew that other servants didn't get this fine of a meal like Sebastian's.

As he ate his dinner, Mey-rin and Bard struck up some useless chatter, mainly about how school was going. It was all mainly to distract Finny while he waited for his answer, but the boy still was shaking in anticipation. Even after dinner, the Young Master still did not have an answer, so Finny spent his time playing with Pluto.

He was waiting patiently behind the mansion, looking off in the distance to see if the large white demon dog received the tree yet. He didn't throw the tree that far. Right? Did he over use his strength again? He couldn't have, Finny made sure to pull back a tiny bit. Luckily though, only ten seconds later, a large white spot came running right at him, a tree stashed between its teeth. Finny beamed, holding his arms out. "Pluto!" He exclaimed as the dog stopped right before hitting the boy, dropping the tree at his feet.

Finny giggled as Pluto lowered his head, so the boy decided to scratch him on top, repeating over and over again, "Good boy!" He really loved this dog. He loved anything that had to deal with nature and being outside. It was so much better than being in a cramped place day and night with only a tiny window for little comfort.

After receiving a slobbery lick all over his body, Finny picked up the tree again. Pulling his arm back as far as Finny could, he threw the tree off into the distance, Pluto following right afterwards. As he waited, the sound of crunching grass reached his ears. He turned around, a curious look on his face as he saw the Phantomhive butler heading towards him, hands laced behind his back.

"Finny," Sebastian nodded his head in greeting. Said boy only blinked as Sebastian stopped a couple of feet away from him. "Bochaan has allowed for you to join a club if you so wish to please." Finny couldn't help but smile widely as he received the news. He could go to Haruhi's club and possibly even join it if they allowed him too. Oh this was just great news to hear for the strawberry blonde kid. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow!

But, Sebastian wasn't done just yet. As there is good news, there is also always bad news. "But, even with this club, you cannot let your gardening duties slack. If they do, the Young Master would make you quit the club," Sebastian threatened. It was more of the Master's threats, but Sebastian was just the delivery man.

Finny gulped, quickly nodding his head in agreement, but the smile was still on his face. He had a chance to make even more friends. Oh tomorrow was just going to be an awesome day for Finny.

* * *

**So yeah, not my best work, but as the story progresses, it'll get better. I have to force my self to only write like 1000 words because I don't want too long of chapters. **

**Which pairings do you want to see? It could be an Ouran character x Ouran character, Black butler x black butler, or Ouran x Black Butler... If it works with the story, I'll add it in. **

**Byez byez, Rainpath out!1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another chapter posted to this story! Sorry, I've been busy with my main story and second main story. BTW THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY IS UP AND RUNNING! WOO! Anyways, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I'll respond to those at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E!**

* * *

He was walking next to Haruhi, his nails digging into the straps of his backpack. Hikaru and Kaoru were behind them, laughing at some joke one started and the other completed. Finny wasn't paying attention to their conversation; he was too busy trying to think of what Haruhi's club was going to be like.

A nature club?

Science?

Culinary?

Some volunteering club?

Underwater Basket Weaving Club?*

The Waffle Club?**

There were so many different possibilities that Finny felt like his mind was about to explode any second. Figuratively of course. His mind couldn't possibly explode….. Right?

Shaking his head away from that question, Finny turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Haruhi. He gulped before finally asking, "What type of club are you in?" He wasn't for sure why he was so nervous to ask that question. He just was, really. Most likely because he was worried it was going to be this club with no other members. Finny wanted a lot of members in the club he was going to see, all because he wanted to meet them all and become friends with them.

Haruhi glanced at him from the corner of his vision. "It's called a Host Club," he answered with a smile and Finny opened his mouth slightly like a gaping fish.

"A Host Club?" He repeated, curious as to what that was.

The corners of Haruhi's lips twitched down slightly as he titled his head. "Yeah, do you know what a Host Club is?"

Finny gulped again, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he laughed, eyes closed. He laughed for a couple of seconds before calming down, knowing that Haruhi was waiting for an answer from him. What was he supposed to say? "No, I don't know what a Host Club is; I've been locked up most of my life." He couldn't say that.

So instead, Finny decided just to lie a tiny bit, "I was homeschooled by my master's butler for most of my life. I haven't really heard of clubs." So, it wasn't a whole lie. The homeschool part definitely wasn't a lie. The part about him being taught by Mr. Sebastian most of his life was the lie.

Finny smiled brightly at Haruhi, his hand that was once scratching his head back down to rest at the straps of his bag. "Can you tell me what a Host Club is," he suggested.

Haruhi nodded his head, brown eyes blinking as a smile graced his lips again. "It's basically a club where guys entertain girls." Oh, that was nice of the Host Club to entertain girls here at this school like that. And they were doing it all for free too!***

"Is there room for one more Host?" Finny asked, beaming with excitement. Haruhi just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to answer, but the two twins from behind Finny were. They launched themselves up, pushing Haruhi aside so that one twin was on the left side of Finny, the other on the right side. They both placed an arm around Finny's shoulders, pulling themselves close to him.

"You have potential," the one on the left said. Was that one Hikaru? Or was Hikaru on the right side of Finny? No, Kaoru was on the right side. No, wait, he was on the left. Oh, they were just too similar for Finny to differentiate. He bet Mr. Sebastian easily could've told the differences of the twins. But Finny sure could not.

"To the girls, you're cute," the one on the right said.

"Funny to them too." That came from the left side this time.

"You have a mysterious past." Right.

"No one really knows who your parents are, or your guardians." Left.

"A strange person dressed as a butler drops you off." Right.

"And picks you up." Left.

"But now…" Right.

"It's up to…" Left.

"The other members…" Right.

"To decide your fate." Both said in unison, stepping in front of Finny. The poor servant's neck hurt from having to turn his head left and right over and over again to keep up with the twins. Even then he still didn't understand a word either of them was saying. They were observing him, looking the poor boy up and down, and judging him. Finny felt heat rise of to the middle of his face, spreading out from his nose to across his cheeks. He didn't really like it when people judged him like how the twins were, it made him feel inferior, and it reminded him of the time back in that dark place where those men in white lab coats huddled over him, watching his body for any signs of changes.

"Leave him alone," Haruhi from the side ordered, glaring harshly at the Hitachiin twins. "It's up to Finny is he ultimately wants to join. And if I were him, I would say no because of you two." The orange haired twins took a step back away from Finny, shrugging in the process together.

"I guess it's up to Tamaki to decide," the one on the left said.

"And Finny too, Hikaru," the other said, identified now as Kaoru. Finny made a small mental note that out of the two twins, Kaoru was the nicer one.

The pair of twins turned on their heels in time together, marching forward to continue their way to the Host Club. Haruhi conquered his original spot next to Finny, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about them," Haruhi apologized for the twins, "You'll get used to them eventually."

"Thanks!" Finny chirped, glad that the twins were way ahead of him now.

Haruhi nodded his head, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I have one more thing to apologize for."

"What's that?" Finny asked with a tilt of his head. Why would Haruhi need to apologize again? He didn't have to apologize for anything, not even the twins.

"I should probably apologize for what is going to happen at the Host Club when you go there."

Finny's eyes narrowed in confusion. The Host Club members sounded nice, excluding the twins. Why would Haruhi want to apologize for the Host Club when Finny hasn't even met them yet? There was no reason too. "Why are you apologizing for your friends?" Finny questioned, truly curious as to why. Were you supposed to apologize for friends? If so, then Haruhi needed to apologize to Haruhi about Mey-rin and Bard. Then again, they were more like family, not friends.

Man, this friend's thing was harder than it looked to Finny. It was actually quite mentally exhausting to the boy.

"I'm apologizing because of how crazy they are," Haruhi explained, and before Finny could question as to why they were crazy, Haruhi continued talking, "Let's just say, some of the members can go a little over the top when it comes to meeting new people."

Finny didn't know whether to be extremely excited. Or extremely nervous. Could he be a little bit of both? Or was that not allowed at schools?

* * *

*** This is a joke at my school. If the counselor or teacher is talking about next year classes and giving examples, they use underwater basket weaving club or underwater basket weaving class**

**** This is a real club at my school. To join the club you have to be invited. Supposedly, rule number one of The Waffle Club is : Don't talk about Waffle Club. Rule number two is, Don't talk about Waffle club... yeah my school is weird. **

**So I have this thing where because of where Finny was at, he doesn't really know about having friends and how crazy they can be. He doesn't understand the complete concept cause the Phantomhive household is more like family, not friends. Next chapter will be with the rest of the Club. **

**FlopsyTheStingyDingo: I love your name, by the way. I can somehow maybe arrange for Undertaker to come in. And I have some good ideas for Lizzie, thanks!**

**chibi-no-baka: Thanks, who doesn't love Finny? **

**Guest foxkitsune: You really don't and I hate that. I adore the servants, I really do. Don't worry, I rarely give up on my stories**

**sue-sylvester-shuffle: Thank you! He'll be meeting lots and lots more people, I promise**

**rosiekitsune: I can make long chapters if ya want me too. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise, just for you**

**Milye6: I don't know how Finny will fit in yet. You tell me! And thank you. Besides, maybe he won't join, maybe he will**

**Guest: Okay, next chapter I promise, for you and another person! 8D**

**Anonymous: Hmmm, HoneyXFinny, maybe... maybe... :) We'll just have to wait and see now won't we**

**Readdict123: Thanks! It was actually this review that got me to grab my laptop and get working. so I should thank you for that!**

**Tell me any pairings you want to see guys! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Weird huh? Usually I update my main story first and then this one, but because of demand, I decided to update this one first instead! Yippee! Plus I have writers block with my main one. And I hate it. Anybody know good ways to get rid of writer's block?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E!1**

**Double Note: My new story is up! Woo! Two chapters already, gonna put the third one up either in a couple of hours or tomorrow!**

* * *

"Our job is to make every girl in this world happy," the blonde explained to Finny, his hands laced behind his back. His name was Tamaki, the president of the Host Club, or the king from what he said. His violet eyes gleamed down at Finny, towering above him. "Oh dear, you have a rose petal in your hair." Tamaki brought his hand up, swiping it across Finny's hair to wipe the petal off.

It fell to the ground slowly, resting softly on the floor. It was from when Haruhi opened the doors to the Host Club, multiple of these petals flying out and hitting Finny across the face. He was still very confused; he didn't know where those petals came from. He has been trying to figuring it out the moment he got to the Music Room, but he just couldn't.

"Thank you," Finny beamed at Tamaki as the boy gestured for Finny to follow him.

They walked across the room; none of the girls were in yet, giving the servant the chance to meet the other members. Sitting at one of the tables, was a boy, raven black hair, stormy gray eyes, typing away at a laptop, his glasses reflecting the screen as it slowly slipped down his nose. Finny gulped at the presence of this boy as he held this aura that seemed very similar to Mr. Sebastian's when he was angry at him and the other servants (excluding Tanaka, nobody could ever get mad at Tanaka).

"Finnian," Tamaki said, holding one arm out to the mystery boy. "Meet Kyoya Ootori, Vice President of Host Club. Kyoya, meet Finnian." The newly named Kyoya looked up from his computer screen as his small frown turned into what looked like a fake smile to Finny.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Finnian," Kyoya greeted, standing up from his seat. He held out his hand, waiting for Finny to take it, which he did.

Finny gave Kyoya a real smile back, shaking Kyoya's hand twice before letting go. "Call me Finny," Finny told him, but the older boy shook his head no.

"Whatever Tamaki calls you, I shall call you the same," he said, taking his seat, his eyes turning to the screen again. Finny knew not to say another word to Kyoya if he was anything like Mr. Sebastian. Even creepier, other than looking similar, their voices were practically the same! A small shiver traveled down Finny's spine at that thought.

Tamaki placed a hand on Finny's shoulder, turning the boy to look at one of the walls to the left of Kyoya. "Shall we continue on?" Tamaki asked before Finny nodded his head. He was led over to the corner by a set of couches where a tall third-year stared motionless at him. There was also a boy, younger looking than Finny sitting by the boy's feet, playing with a pink stuffed bunny.

Finny felt his eyes twinkle at the sight of the bunny. "Ah!" He exclaimed, hands clasping together under his chin, "It's so cute!" He rushed over, getting on his knees to stare more at the stuffed animal.

"This is Usa-chan," the young blonde introduced. He hasn't even told Finny his name yet and already they were friends. "And I'm Honey!"

Finny closed his eyes, head tilting to the side as he smiled at Honey. "I'm Finny, nice ta meet ya!"

Honey nodded his head, pointing up at the taller boy. "That's my younger cousin, Mori," Honey said and Finny opened his eyes in confusion. Did Honey just say that Mori was younger than him? But Honey was so young looking. How old was the blonde boy?

"Wha-? But, you look so much younger than him," Finny pointed out.

"I'm in the third year with my cousin," Honey clarified for Finny as Mori grunted in greeting.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind Finny, causing the boy to turn around. It was the Hikaru twins, both wearing identical hats as they stared intently at the new kid. "We have a game for you."

Finny's head picked up at that. He absolutely loved playing games, it was one of his favorite past times with Bard and Mey-rin. "Really?!" He chirped happily, "What game are we gonna be playing?"

The two grabbed hands, performing a twirl as they announced, "The, Which One is Hikaru, Game!" Finny just blinked in response. "The rules are simple; you just have to figure out which one of us is Hikaru."

"Um, sure. Okay! Let's play," Finny agreed, his eyes scrunching up as he studied the two. He couldn't see their hair for some reason. And because their hair was covered, they looked identical. Their smirks, eyes, posture; everything about them was the same. And Finny was stumped. He never knew who was who, how was he going to get it now for sure.

"So, which one," the one of the left said.

"Of us is Hikaru," the other finished. Finny gulped.

Haruhi joined the three, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the twins. "Come on you two, stop that," he ordered, sounding annoyed of the two, "Don't scare off Finny."

"Don't worry, we're not," one of them said. Haruhi rolled his eyes. "So, Finny, who is who?"

"I… uh…," Finny hesitated, eyes going back and forth to each twin. His mind was jumbled, confused as to what was going on. He was starting to regret going on with this game. And he was starting to regret becoming friends with the twins. He wanted to be friends with them, but they were just… too… too… mischievous for him.

The one of the right was slowly starting to get impatient, urging Finny on, "You gonna answer?"

Which one was the ruder one again? Hikaru? No, Hikaru was the nicer one. Yeah, that's it. "You're Kaoru," Finny finally answered with a large smile, pointing at the one on the right. He held his head up with confidence, but the way the twins were looking at each other, his smile slowly started to fade away.

"Sorry but…" the one on the right paused.

"I'm Kaoru." He was on the left. The whole time. And from the smirks on their faces, Finny knew he was going to hate answering wrong.

"And you say we are friends," Hikaru laughed. Kaoru did not join in. Instead he gave a pitying look to Finny who slowly started to feel tears well up in the corner of his eyes.

Haruhi, from where he was standing, hit both of the twins upside the heads. "I can't believe you two," his voice slowly started rising, getting higher and higher, "You hurt his feelings. Finny just wanted to be your friends and you hurt him!" Kaoru looked away guiltily, Hikaru did not.

Before the fight could continue, Tamaki stepped in the middle, separating the twins from Finny. "Let's forget about this whole thing. It will hurt all of us if this continues. Instead, we shall open up the Host Club!" The king of the Host Club said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Yes, if we don't open up now then we will be late," Kyoya agreed, still typing away at the computer.

The twins nodded, heading over to another pair of couches while Haruhi went a different way. Finny stood their confused until someone grabbed his arm. It was Honey, looking up at Finny with a wide smile. "Come sit with us, Finny-chan," Honey suggested. Finny smiled, nodding his head as he let Honey lead him over to Mori.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. It can't be worse than what happened with Hikaru and Kaoru. Or did he just jinx himself?

* * *

**Sorry for making the twins mean. There are always those people who don't like making new friends that easily and I feel like the twins would be those people. Review please! It'll make me update faster!**

**Random Reviewer: An update for you! Sorry they aren't longer, I'm going to try harder but I have a lot of homework from my school. I regret taking hard classes this year**

**Moniker: Finny is super ADORABLE!1 I love Finny soooo much. And truthfully, I leaning towards Haruhi and Finny, I feel like they would make a really cute couple. I don't know why. About his strength, I'm not sure yet. We'll have to wait and see :). And finally, you are SO right! I never noticed how similar Finny and Finland are. Their names, and just everything!**

**Rosemary: Hope you enjoyed this next chappie! Thanks!1 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Longer chapter for you guys! See, I promised they are slowly getting longer and longer! Wow, but only seven chapters and 26 or 27 reviews, you guys really like this story. I'm super glad!1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E!**

**Double Note: I'm gonna post a poll on my profile about who Finny should be paired with so check it out!**

* * *

Oh, this was _so_ much better than what happened with Hikaru and Kaoru. He was making so many friends left and right. Finny didn't really understood why these really nice girls would join him with Honey and Mori, and then leave like 15 minutes later. They would always say thank you, have a good day, bye and let out one last squeal for some reason. Finny wanted them to stay so they could become even better friends.

At the moment he was talking to these two super duper nice girls, one with blonde pixie cut hair and shimmering green eyes, and the other with long onyx black hair tied up in a braid with bright baby blue eyes. They were so nice to Finny, always giggling and blushing at whatever he said. Honey say next to him, the two of them eating this delicious dark chocolate cake (though not as good as Mr. Sebastian's food) as Mori stood behind them, stiller than a statue.

"So, Finny, what are your interests?" The blonde girl asked, smiling happily at the strawberry blonde as she leaned in slightly. Finny put the fork in his mouth, his teeth clamping onto the piece of cake as his hand froze. His interests? Oh, that was an easy one!

Quickly swallowing the bite, Finny softly placed the fork on the plate, wiping his lips, Mr. Sebastian's voice popping into his head, lecturing about manners and good table etiquette. "I love sweets. But I especially love anything to do about being outside. I could stay outdoors forever if I wanted to! But, Mr. Sebastian always makes me take breaks inside every now and then so I don't get burned."

"Oh?" The blonde pixie cut girl blinked, "If you love nature, do you love animals?"

Finny nodded his head rapidly, peeking out the corner of his eye to see Honey talking with the black-haired girl. "Yep! Where I live, we have a dog! He's a huge white dog, a _really_ huge white dog named Pluto. I just love playing with Pluto."

"I would say that I would love to meet Pluto," the girl said, looking away, her cheeks turning a cherry red, "But, I'm allergic to dogs." She seemed hesitant about telling Finny the last part, and his smile disappeared, turning into a frown.

He reached over, placing a hand softly on her shoulder to comfort the poor girl. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can get a cat," he suggested and the girl smiled at Finny, shaking her head softly.

"Can't, my younger brother is allergic to cats," she told him and Finny smiled sheepishly. He really didn't know what to say after that. So, instead he rubbed the back of his head, pulling it off as a simple itch as the girl stood up.

She coughed slightly, covering her thin lips with a closed fist. "I should probably get going, the time is always up." Finny pouted, sticking his bottom lip out a tiny bit as he looked up at the girl with large round eyes. The girl's blush turned a deeper shade of red, spreading farther across her face, up the bridge of her nose and to the edge of her ears.

"Aw, but I liked talking to you, you're an awesome friend," Finny told her.

She giggled, looking over at her friend, calling her name before turning back to Finny. "Maybe I'll see you around the Host Club again."

His pout turned into a large beaming smile. "Definitely!" The girl nodded her head, smiling shyly as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her yellow dress. She and her friend waved goodbye, giggling as they left the Music Room.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Finny turned around while still sitting down to look. It was Honey, holding out another piece of cake for Finny to take. It wasn't chocolate this time; it was a vanilla cake with what looked like buttercream icing. The boy needed to thank the butler for that, teaching him a few things about cooking and baking.

"Would you like some more cake?" Honey asked politely. Finny wanted to take it, he really did, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to spoil his dinner for tonight.

"I can't, Mr. Sebastian will get mad if I have any more cake," he told the smaller boy, shaking his head.

He heard Honey sniffle, pulling the plate back close to his chest. "But… I cut a piece out for you." He had tears on the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill over any second. Finny's left foot moved back a couple inches, his brain not functioning as he tried to think of what to say.

Luckily though, a savior stood behind him. "Honey, maybe Hikaru or Kaoru will like to have some. Or have you tried Tamaki yet?" It was Haruhi. Honey's head snapped up with a large smile.

"Of course!" He chirped, holding the plate tightly in his hands as he skipped over to the other side of the room. Mori followed closely behind, hands buried deep in his pockets as he sent a quick nod at Finny and Haruhi.

The new boy turned his head around, a grateful smile decorating his face as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Haruhi," he said, rubbing his elbow with his right arm.

Haruhi smiled back, his head tilting to the side lightly. "No problem, Honey always offers all of us a bit too much food for us to eat," Haruhi explained, his head turning slightly to look over his shoulder to stare at Honey who was begging the twins to take the piece of cake.

Finny didn't watch Honey; he just looked at the boy that stood in front of him. He didn't really seem too much like a boy. There was just something very girly about Haruhi, but Finny just couldn't figure it out. Haruhi looked back over, his brown eyes catching Finny's as the blonde felt himself blush, his mouth forming a small circle as he looked away.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Haruhi chuckled, shaking his head, "It's cool. No reason to say sorry."

Finny nodded his head, looking up at the time. 20 past five, Mr. Sebastian was going to be at the front of the school any second now! His eyes widened in fear, he did not want to face the butler when he was angry, and that was basically a death wish. "I got to go," he exclaimed, running to pick up his bag from the corner of the room. He didn't even wait for Haruhi to say something as he shouted goodbyes over his shoulder, running out of the room at top speed. He just hoped he got to the front of the school before Mr. Sebastian was there.

:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Finny sighed, his forehead hitting the table with a clunk. "I'm in trouble," he sighed, his fork dropping on the plate in front of him. He was eating dinner with the other servants who all looked at him worriedly. Bard and Mey-rin flashed each other concerned glances, not saying a word. "I was late when Mr. Sebastian came to pick me up from school."

They then understood the cook and maid nodding their heads in understanding. Bard placed his arm around Finny's shoulders, pulling the boy close to him. "Don't worry, Sebastian will forget about this soon for sure."

Finny sighed, looking away from Bard. "I don't know…" He hesitated, gulping.

"You shouldn't worry," Mey-rin piped up, a frown on her face, "You should eat, yes you should." Finny looked down at his food. It was getting cold just sitting there. And Finny didn't want to make Mr. Sebastian any madder by wasting this good food.

"I'm just worried he won't let me go to the club anymore," Finny confessed.

"Ho, ho, ho." It was Tanaka who sat in the corner of the room, his usual green cup in his hands in his tiny form. The moment the three servants looked at the old butler, he was in his original form, hands placed delicately behind his back. "You should not worry, Finny. I will talk to Sebastian for you the next time I see him."

Finny felt his smile slowly grow as the words processed in his mind. "Really!?" He shouted, hopping up, "Thank you so much."

He was just about to jump off of the seat to hug Tanaka, but the old butler held up one hand. "But," he said, "I want you to eat. You need to keep up your energy for both school and the garden."

Finny nodded his head, saluting the butler as he sat back down, picking up the fork immediately. He still had a smile on his face, not worrying about Mr. Sebastian anymore. Tanaka will take care of it. He always did for the servants. Oh Finny couldn't wait for school tomorrow!

* * *

**Sorry about the rushed ending, I couldn't think of a better way to end it. **

**LittleFoxChild: Thank you! And I promise you'll get to read more soon!**

**Rosemary: Sorry to make you uncomfortable, but thanks! It seems like a Finny thing to do to mix them up, I hate to say it**

**manga-neko-96: He is totally adorbs and precious, I love him to death!**

**Again, check out the poll on my profile, should be up soon! Rainpath out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this story, I've been focused with school, then I hurt my finger, and now I injured my ankle. Plus, this past weekend I got the stomach bug, but luckily I feel better. But best of all TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!1 October 29. So, I had a celebration with my family and I decided to update this one instead of my other story for my b-day. So maybe, not trying to sound pushy or anything like that, but a good present would be reviewing this story or my other story. Please, it would make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

* * *

As it turned out, Finny had nothing to worry about. From what Tanaka told him, he went in to talk to Mr. Sebastian, and only a minute in, the head butler decided to let Finny stay with the club if he so pleased. Finny had no idea what Tanaka told the younger butler, but he was fine with that, as long as he was still allowed to hang out with his friends.

And in a few minutes, Finny would be able to do so as he trotted up the stairs, his backpack bouncing lightly on his back. He hummed happily to himself, waving politely at any of the girls he talked to the day before during club activities. They did the same thing as yesterday though: smile shyly back, blush and turn away giggling to their friends. These actions always confused the gardener to no end, but he would just shrug it off to continue on with the rest of his day.

Practically skipping into the classroom, Finny's smiled immediately brightened the moment he caught sight of Haruhi. The boy smiled back, moving his bag slightly for Finny to take a seat next to him. "Good morning, Finny. How was your day after the club yesterday?" Haruhi asked politely.

"It was great!" Finny chirped, straightening his back. Mr. Sebastian always said to have good posture. "I was worried Mr. Sebastian wouldn't let me go back to your club since I was late when he arrived to pick me up, but Mr. Tanaka convinced him."

"Mr. Tanaka?" Haruhi repeated, his head tilting to the side lightly. Finny felt his eyes widen. He completely forgot that Haruhi didn't know who Tanaka was. Gah, he was such an idiot, he just wanted to hit his forehead in frustration. But, breathing through his nose, Finny calmed down. He shouldn't get mad over something not that bad.

So, instead, Finny merely answered, "He's another butler for the young Lord. He's worked up him for a long time and he is the only one who can probably convince Mr. Sebastian to do things a different way." Haruhi nodded in understanding.

He felt a tap on his shoulder after his small explanation, and Finny turned around to see Kaoru and Hikaru standing over him. Hikaru had his shoulders crossed over his chest as if he was pouting for some reason. Kaoru was giving a smile to Finny. "I'm sorry about the game yesterday," Kaoru apologized, moving one of his arms to rub the elbow of his other. Oh, now Finny understood, Kaoru wasn't doing a real smile; he was giving Finny a sheepish, guilty smile for what happened yesterday. "We never should have played the 'Which one is Hikaru game' with you and embarrass you that bad."

Kaoru looked over to his brother, frowning as the other twin looked away. Finny sat there, his mouth forming a circle as he watched Kaoru elbow his brother harshly in the stomach. Hikaru glared at Kaoru before casting a look down at his feet, grumbling, "Yeah, sorry."

"We really are, and maybe we can start over?" Kaoru asked, expanding the apology even more. Finny saw Kaoru's eyes brighten up with hope. Seeing those eyes, how could Finny say no?

"Of course, let's start over!" He agreed, nodding his head happily. He was just about to say something else, opening his mouth to continue the conversation with Kaoru, but it was in that sudden moment the bell just happened to ring. A normal student would have continued talking anyways, but Mr. Sebastian always told him to respect adults, and when the bell rung, that meant class started and the teacher was going to talk.

Finny shut his mouth, smiling at Kaoru one last time before turning around in his seat again to watch as the teacher write something up on the board. He and Haruhi were probably the only ones in the classroom actually paying attention to the teacher. All the other students were still talking to their friends as if the bell never just rang, and Finny felt pity for the teacher. It was going to be a long day for the professor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Finny watched sitting on one of the couches as Tamaki reached under the opposite sofa, stretching his arm to reach for something that he lost. It was the end of the day; none of the girls have showed up yet for the club, and Finny was sitting there, watching the President. "What's wrong, boss?" The twins asked, popping their heads out from the other side of the couch with curious glances.

"I dropped my pencil and it rolled under the couch!" Tamaki cried, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. "And I can't find it!"

Kaoru chuckled while his brother rolled his eyes. Haruhi, sitting next to Finny, sighed in exasperation as he watched the blonde perform weird antics to try and find his pencil. Honey too sat and watched with Mori, sitting at the table, the formed eating cake like he usually did. While Kyoya was also doing his usual activity, typing away at his laptop, not even paying attention to what happened to the other members of the club.

"I just want my pencil back!" Tamaki pleaded, squishing his face even more to the ground to see if he could get a better look.

Finny tilted his head, deciding the raise his voice into the conversation, "Would you like some help?" The blonde sat up immediately, his head snapping to look at the strawberry blonde. He raced over, and seconds later, grabbing ahold of Finny's hands tightly, squeezing his fingers.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Tamaki repeated over and over again. His eyes were wide with joy as he pulled Finny up, dragging the poor boy to the other couch where Tamaki lost his writing utensil.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with bored eyes, placing his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning his elbow on the sofa. "What's so great about a pencil?" He asked plainly. Kaoru shrugged to his brother, turning his attention back to Finny.

"It's somewhere under here," Tamaki pointed, releasing Finny's elbow as he bent to his knees again to continue looking.

Finny nodded with an, "okay," escaping his lips. Stretching his fingers quickly, Finny bent his knees slightly, grabbing ahold of part of the underside of the couch tightly and lifting up. It was a piece of cake to Finny to lift up the whole couch from the floor and hold it above his head. He's picked up trees before from the ground to play with Pluto, a couch felt like nothing to him!

Tamaki didn't seem to notice, but the rest of the members did as they all stared wide eyed at Finny. Haruhi stopped working on homework, pausing with large eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up straight, not moving even a centimeter. Honey stopped eating his cake for once, part of his fork hitting the plate. Mori watched with the same expression he wore every day. Kyoya's fingers stopped dancing across the keyboard as his eyes widened behind the frames of his glasses.

Tamaki stood up, holding the pencil high in the air with a large smile. "Found it!" He was about to start thanking Finny who he had his back to, but looking at the shocked gazes of his fellow members, Tamaki simply asked, "What's wrong."

Haruhi lifted a shaky finger to point at Finny as Tamaki slowly turned around, gulping at what he was about to see. His eyes lifted, and the moment he caught sight of the couch in the air, held up my one hand from Finny, as realization dawned on him, all he could mutter was, "oh."

* * *

**Not my best work but, hey, it's something right? **

**Chibi-no-baka: Right, Finny is too cute for words. That's why I love him**

**Midna18: Thank you, I'm always worried that I never got his personality because of how bubbly he is. He's so different from Ciel that it's hard**

**Lady Cocoa: Sorry about not moving the plot faster, but, this should start it up (and let's just say Finny and Hikaru don't get along too well much to the displeasure of Finny). And Tanaka is an awesome super-ninja that no one should forget. And Renge? Man, thanks for reminding me, I forgot about her. I'll get her in next chappie for sure!**

**Guest: Aww, that would be hilarious, thanks for the idea!**

**Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta: First, I love your name. I really do. Second, thank you, I'm not gonna give up this story, I promise**

**HuggableMonsters: Thank you, hopefully chapter 9 will be up soon**

**Thanks to everyone! Please review! Do it since it's my birthday. I'll hand out virtual cookies :) (::)(::)(::)(::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you soooo much everybody! I know it has been couple weeks after my birthday, but it was amazing and all of you who reviewed made it ten times more awesome so thank you soo much! So this is my gift to all of you, another new chapter of Making Friends! Sorry it's been a while, NaNoWriMo is really hard, I have 21000 words but I should have like 24000 right now. Wow, I'm behind... But hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! I have a question for y'all at the end (hehe, y'all, I love that word, so Southern). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

* * *

Finny gingerly placed the couch back on the ground, knowing full well what could happen if he used even half of his strength. And he really didn't want to make Mr. Sebastian and his young master mad by ruining school property. He didn't want his master to have to pay for a new couch because of him. Finny would be dead if he broke the couch!

"Wow!" Finny turned around after hearing the young voice. It was Honey, looking at him with a large smile. "You're super strong!" His eyes go wide, Finny started to slowly panic, a nauseous feeling traveling up to the back of his throat.

He was dead. Finny was so dead. No, not from breaking the couch because he placed it down gently, but for showing his super strength to the club and he remembered the head butler specifically said not to show anyone! Oh, if Mr. Sebastian found out that Finny accidentally showed his strength, he will never be allowed back at Ouran again. What was he going to do!?

Letting his eyes drift over the room, Finny watched as each of the member's had different reactions. Honey was looking awestruck, eyes large with a huge smile decorating his small face. His face was making it look like he seen a celebrity walk right past him.

Mori, Honey's cousin, for once displayed a tiny hint of emotion. He blinked in what looked like confusion, his mouth slightly open by just a tiny bit that one had to look closely to actually see.

Haruhi stood there, arms hanging loosely by his side as his mouth was forming a large circle like a gaping fish. It even looked like he wasn't breathing from how surprised he was at watching Finny lift up a huge couch.

Tamaki, though surprised, was still slightly confused. Honey and Mori can do things like that? Was Finny just like them? But Finny wasn't related to Honey or Mori? Overall though, Tamaki was just happy he got his pencil back as he gripped it tightly between his fingers.

Kaoru actually had a slight smile on his face, hands placed on his hips as he sent a small glare at his brother Hikaru. The twin was glaring angrily, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't like how Finny had super strength. Truthfully, it was actually making him a little jealous. Though that was something he wouldn't admit, not even to his brother.

Kyoya scared Finny. Finny couldn't see the boy's gray eyes as he immediately started typing away on his computer again like nothing happened. But Finny knew that the boy was plotting something, if he was like Mr. Sebastian (they thought similarly and their voices sounded the same which was awesome!).

Awkwardly rubbing his elbow, Finny timidly asked in a hushed voice, "You saw that, didn't you?" The slight nods of their heads made tears prick in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"How did you do that?" Honey asked, still as happy as ever. He jumped off of the chair and skipped over to Finny, gazing up with excited eyes.

"Uhh," Finny didn't know what to say, moving his arm to it was now rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know whether he should tell them why. Mr. Sebastian would say not too, but wouldn't they want to know how he has enough strength to easily lift up a couch. There weren't many good lies when it came to something like that.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Honey asked, bringing his hands to wrap under his chin, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Finny gulped, he was never very good at declining puppy dog faces. Especially Pluto's. If the demon hound wanted a treat and gave Finny his puppy dog face, the gardener would just melt right there and give the dog whatever he wanted.

He smiled sheepishly, responding with, "I can't really teach you."

"But… why not?" Honey whined. "I can teach you some moves I know. I know a lot of different karate styles; I'll be able to teach you." Honey knew karate? Finny was surprised, that didn't seem like something the little boy would know. Finny looked at Honey like the cake-eating little boy, he could never see him in karate.

Yet, looks were deceiving. Bard, the cook, was an old soldier from the American Army and was great at war tactics. People assumed he was just a bad cook, but he was also great at leading when Mr. Sebastian wasn't around and the manor was in danger. Mey-rin, the maid, used to be a professional sniper with amazing eye sight. The moment her glasses came off, Mey-rin wasn't just a clumsy maid, she was a focused assassin, never missing her target. And Finny himself wasn't just a hopeless gardener. No, he was given his super strength because of some mean people experimenting on him.

Finny should know that what people were like on the outside were truly not who they were on the inside.

"I have a question," Kyoya stepped into the conversation, ceasing his typing to look up at Finny. His gray eyes were cold and calculating, observing Finny, trying to find his dark secrets. "How did you receive your… strength?"

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed, nodding his head as one finger came up to rest on his chin, "I'm wondering the same thing too. Do you mind telling us, Finny?" At least Haruhi was polite about asking, right?

Hikaru snorted, rolling his eyes, Kaoru swiftly elbowing his twin in the gut. Hikaru growled, turning his glare to his brother. Kaoru was looking at Finny with a smile, saying, "I would like to know too!"

Tamaki coughed into a closed fist to clear his throat before sticking a finger high up into the air and taking a dramatic pose. "I have made a decision! You will be inducted into the Host Club as an official member!"

Finny, though he was worried about returning back to the Manor, couldn't help but smile. He was ecstatic to be allowed to officially join the Club and make new friends every day. It was going to be so much fun!

"But," Tamaki interrupted Finny's happy thoughts, "There is one thing you need first before you are an official member."

Finny blinked, his head tilting to the side like a confused dog as he asked, "What's that?"

"You're going to need a type!"

* * *

**What do ya guys think? I hoped you liked it :) Time to respond to all of y'all**

**Chibi-no-baka: Here's their reactions! More to come of them soon, I want their reactions to be extended than just in one chapter. And trust me, they _might_ meet Pluto one day ;)**

**Anonymous: Thank you soo much!1**

**Milye6: Thanks for the present! Don't worry, it was only a day late when you reviewed. Their reactions are gonna extend over the next couple of chapters, like his strength finally seeps into their minds and all of that. And Finny? We'll just have to see probably next when he meets some more people.**

**Midna18: Thank you! He did get himself into trouble, especially with Mr. Sebastian since Sebby knows everything! But, question is, will he figure out this? Will Finny tell him? Who knows, cause I don't know yet :)**

**kewl beans: 'Nods head' That's my plan, I want them to meet the rest of the servants and Ciel for sure!**

**Call me PD: I kinda based my reactions after your review since you helped me, so thank you!**

**Rosemary: Woot! Who doesn't love Finny with Supah Strength. **

**CinderAshTree: Whelp, he's gonna join the Host Club! And he may or may not tell Sebby about what happened. Don't know yet. But yeah, I agree the servants do need more love. I could never forget these servants, Sebby and Ciel hired them for a reason. They need soooo much more love.**

**Lady Cocoa: Thank you! Dude, even I don't know what's gonna happen next, I just write and let my fingers do the talking. But yeah, his true nature is showing and will appear more for sure in later chapters!**

**Tigraneko515: Thank you soo much!... 'thinks' no, I don't think you mentioned cute yet. 'laughs' Thanks again!**

**Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta: I seriously wanna know how you thought of your name, I am not that creative when it comes to usernames, what's your secret? Thank you though! And yep, they FINALLY know his secret, but more is to come for the members when it comes to learning about who Finny truly is, like his past. But, that's for much later ;)**

**Quick question. I'm trying to decide Finny's type, hence why I didn't post Renge in this chapter yet. What are your suggestions. Review and tell me!**

**~Sincerely H (Yes, I changed my name from Rainpath to Sincerely H so it matches my Fictionpress and Wattpad account. Hope you guys like my new name!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! And if you don't celebrate thanksgiving, I hope you have a happy day! I'm sorry it's been a while since I have updated, but November has been busy because of NaNoWriMo, writing 50,000 words in a month is hard but... I DID IT! I WON!1 I'm going to post it on Fictionpress or Wattpad soon so if you follow any of those, be ready for my story to be posted. But it isn't officially complete, I still have a LONG way to go. **

**So enjoy this chapter instead while I edit my story and get it ready for posting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

* * *

A what? Finny blinked, trying to smile as he hesitantly asked, not wanting to sound offending, "What's a type?"

The eccentric blonde beamed, wrapping an arm around Finny's shoulder and pulling the boy close to him, as he pointed at Mori. "He's the silent type," Tamaki said in a cool voice, moving his finger to point at the little blonde third year. "Honey's the boy-lolita type, the cute type."

Finny grinned as Tamaki moved his finger over to the two twins, piping up, "Can I guess what type they are?"

"Of course, Finny," the president of the club allowed, looking down at Finny.

Finny narrowed his eyes, his nose scrunching up as his bottom lip jutted out a tiny bit in thought, staring at the twins. He didn't really know what type they were, but Finny could take a good guess right? "Are they the twin's type?" Finny questioned, his head tilting up to make eye contact with Tamaki.

The blonde shook his head softly, not in a demeaning way, but in the way a father would when teaching his kids. "Close, Finny. They are the Little Devil type." Kaoru waved happily at Finny, his head tilting, eyes closing. Hikaru rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his body away from Finny a tiny bit. Finny frowned a tiny bit. Did he do something to make Hikaru mad at him? If he did then Finny didn't mean it at all.

"What about Kyoya?" He asked, turning the conversation away from the twins and onto the vice-president of the Host Club, who still sat typing on his laptop, completely ignoring what was going on around him. Finny had a feeling Kyoya was keeping an ear open though, just like Mr. Sebastian. He should introduce them to each other one day! _I wonder how Mr. Sebastian would react to meeting Kyoya,_ Finny thought, smiling at the teenager, even though Kyoya didn't react to it.

Tamaki laughed slightly, liking how happy and go-lucky Finny was. He would make a perfect Host. Even though he was just a guest at first, the ladies fell in love with Finnian. "He's the Cool type. Haruhi over there is our Natural type."

"Natural type?"

Haruhi walked over with a smile, his big brown eyes blinking at Finny happily as he explained his type, "It means I get along with everyone."

"What about you, Tamaki?" Finny asked, staring at the taller Host member. Finny looked up at Tamaki like he was some sort of role model, practically making said member melt on the inside. Not many looked up at Tamaki like Finny was, it made the member want to wrap Finny in a tight hug and never let him go.

But he controlled himself, breathing in deeply to make sure he didn't crush the boy in happiness as he replied, "I'm the princely type, Finny. And if you want, I could teach you my ways." Finny nodded his head at the offering.

"Thank you, Tamaki;" Finny replied back politely, "Don't I need a type first?"

"That's what Renge is for," Honey piped into the conversation from his spot on top of Mori's shoulders, lightly patting his cousin on top of his head like a drum.

Finny tilted his head, his mouth forming a small circle as the room started to shake uncontrollably. A huge part of the floor came up, circling around while it rose in the air. Strange laughter rang through the room, slightly scaring the gardener as he looked up at who cackled. It was a girl with long brown hair, a bow in her hair. Hands were on her hips, wearing the standard yellow dress of Ouran.

"I am Renge," she called, pointing her thumb at her chest, holding her chin high, "And I have already decided what type you will be for the Host Club!"

The members stared up at her, including Kyoya as they waited for her announcement as if part of the floor coming up out of the floor was a common occurrence to them. This was a rich private school. Did the Young Master have something similar like this Renge girl? Because if he did, Finny would so ask the young Earl if he could see it.

She pointed down at Finny with a large smile, examining him with a critical eye. "You will be the Gentle type!" She announced. Gentle type? "This includes being innocent. I've picked this for him because of when he was putting down the couch; he was doing so like he didn't want to ruin anything. You look like a person who could barely hurt a fly." Her hand moved back to her hip, nodding her head, satisfied with her answer.

Wow. Finny had a type. He actually did. He just couldn't believe he was actually was in a club! This was going to be amazing and so much fun! Oh how he couldn't wait to go back to the mansion and tell Bard and Mey-rin about it. They were going to be so proud of Finny and so excited for him.

"Today begins your training, young host," Tamaki unwrapped his arm from Finny instead, shifting the boy slightly, one hand on each shoulder as Tamaki bent down to make eye contact with Finny at eye level. "Are you ready to Host young ladies by yourself?"

Finny nodded his head happily. "Of course!" He chirped. "I love making new friends!"

"Our main goal as the Host Club is to make sure every lady is happy. If one ever has a frown on their face, our job is to make them smile again. Do you accept this mission?"

"Gladly!"

"Then welcome, Finny, to the Host Club as an official member. Finny, the gentle type!" Tamaki shouted loudly, dramatically as he let go of Finny's shoulder with one hand, holding it up in a fist. The light seemed to shine down own Tamaki as the president held his pose, chin lifted up in the sky with a smile.

Finny giggled, shaking his head as he moved to stand next to Haruhi, asking the boy, "Does he do stuff like this often?"

Haruhi chuckled, arms crossing over his chest as he shook his head, "More times than you can ever count."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I seriously do love Finny. And thank you for everybody on giving me ideas for Finny's type. It took me a while to decide but I did it.**

**Crazy Dragon Ninja: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story. And thank you for suggesting the gentle type, I used yours but included others in it slightly**

**Rosemary: 'Nods head' Oh yeah, just wait until the Host Club meets the Phantomhive household, especially Ciel, Sebastian and Pluto. **

**Chibi-no-baka: Thanks! And OMG, I really wanna see Finny use karate with his strength, he would be the best ever for that! He seriously would be awesome at karate**

**Lady Cocoa: Your innocent type was included with the gentle type, thanks for the idea! Cause I never thought of these types at all. Don't worry, I never forget to floss. And my story will be posted one day**

**Midna18: Right? I really wanna go to the Host Club, especially with Kyoya and the twins and Finny being there. I would die if I ever entered that room.**

**Milye6: Tamaki is the best at changing the conversation. I included your innocent type with gentle so I thanks for your suggestion! And oh yes, Tamaki will be suggesting to go to his house soon. Probably in the next few chapters, you know Tamaki.**

**Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta: If I ever need a new username, I'm gonna do that, just adding emotions to my favorite food. I am so going to do that next time. Thanks! It actually doesn't relate to Finny, the numbers I use. They are my two favorite numbers, 12 and 52. 12 because when I was 12, I used to always use that number for usernames and stuff, I still do. And 52 because, again when I was 12, my favorite player for my favorite football team, University of Southern California, his number was 52, and I had a crush on him so yeah! And thank you! Thanks for the luck!**

**HermoineX: Thanks! And I'm not for sure about pairings yet. I am thinking of some, I might do HaruhiXFinny, but we'll see. What pairing do you wanna see?**

**Aya: I feel like Finny would be a bad liar, I really don't know lie, but he's gonna try and avoid the conversation about his strength as best as he can**

**CinderAskTree: It's okay, I understand :), I've been busy too if ya haven't noticed :P. Thank you! Stupid members are all so different, I often have to check their wikia to make sure everybody is in character, including Finny and everybody for Black Butler. They will meet the servants one day, in the next few chapters to just wait for that :)**

**Phew, wow, ten reviews and ten responses. I'm glad everyone likes this story, I was actually worried about it at first but not anymore. Can you guys believe it? We're already at 10 chapters, 10 must be a good number! **

**Keep reviewing guys, it makes me happy! Thanks everyone! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. I know I did, mmmm chocolate pie is sooo good, and pumpkin too =D**

**~Sincerely H **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya! Sorry for no story update last weekend, finals have been killing me, but I have finished all of mine -exempted the others- and I am home free with Winter Break!1 So, I really enjoyed how this chapter turned out to be, I really do. So I hope you guys enjoyed this too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: (Haven't done this in a while) Happy Hanukkah!1 I'm half-jewish so I celebrate both this holiday and christmas. So to those who celebrate Hanukkah, I hope you had a great first night yesterday! **

* * *

The couch was very comfortable; his fingers ran across the top. It was soft, fluffy. An oak wood coffee table sat in front, a large snack tray filled with different foods littered the top. And it smelled very delicious. Of course nothing tasted as good as Mr. Sebastian's cooking. But Finny still ate it, enjoying the taste of the fresh-out-of-the-oven double chocolate chip cookies. On the side was a large glass of cold milk, waiting for the cookie to be dunked in it.

Taking a bite of the cookie, Finny smiled in joy, licking his lips to savor the sweet chocolate flavor, tasting the cookie on his tongue. He hasn't had plain cookies in a while; usually the Phantomhive Butler made extravagant food, not plain cookies like this. Sometimes it was good to take a step back with something simple. Maybe Finny would suggest it to Mr. Sebastian to bake it for the Young Master one of these days.

"So, Finny is officially joining the Host Club," a voice broke through Finny's thoughts. He looked up from his cookie, his mouth forming a tiny circle wondering who just spoke. It was a young girl who looked to be in his year with bright green eyes and long gleaming blond hair pushed back with a headband. Her face was covered in makeup, causing Finny to frown a bit. She would look so much prettier if she didn't wear makeup.

A body next to him shifted, startling the boy as he looked over to Tamaki. The President was guiding Finny today, teaching him how to be a proper host to entertain the young ladies at Ouran. It was funny because Finny still wasn't officially sure what a Host Club was. He assumed that it was a club to make new friends, but there weren't any boys in the room other than the club members. Well, every now and then a stray boy would wander into the room, but that wasn't very often.

The President leaned over placing his elbows on his knees as he smiled sweetly at the girl. "Yes, Finnian here is our newest member, the Gentle Type if you don't already know," he replied, removing one of his elbows from his knees and placing a hand softly on Finny's shoulder. The younger boy looked at Tamaki. He saw this look in Tamaki's eyes: pride. Pride for what looked like a parent would have for a child. Finny felt his heart swell and he smiled.

He has never received a look like that before from anyone. Back then, when Finny was learning how to read, he hoped that someone would look at him with pride. He hoped that Mr. Sebastian would when he read a whole book by himself without any stumbling. But all he received was a nod and a "perfect" from the butler before the boy was given a much harder, longer book. Finny looked up at Mr. Sebastian, he was the boy's role model. But he wanted more. He wanted Mr. Sebastian to act like his father, something Finny has never had, or at least from what he knew of.

There was Bard though. But the cook was a very hard person to look up too. He loved Bard like an older brother, not a father. The man smoked, something Finny knew was not good for his body, and he always got yelled at by the butler and sometimes the Young Master. Same with Mey-rin, she was more of an older sister, not a mother.

This teenager, though. This teenage boy, who was barely older than Finny, was smiling down at Finny like a father would. Finny couldn't believe that he finally had someone to look up to. He finally had a father-like figure to look up to.

"Finny, how do you like the Host Club so far?" The girl turned her attention back to the younger strawberry blond with a soft smile. Her hands were folded on her lap, back straight up. She looked like she could live in 19th century England by the way she held herself. She reminded Finny of the woman in those books that Mr. Sebastian made him read.

His smile grew wider, all of his teeth showing as he tried to sit up even straighter than he already was. He placed the cookie back down on the plate, turning it so the bite was facing him (something the butler taught him as proper etiquette). "I love it here!" He chirped, "Everyone is very nice, and Tamaki and the others accepted me into their club immediately, into their family!"

"He's a fast learner," Tamaki piped in, basically acting like a father bragging about his child. "He's very smart, and Finnian will definitely be a great Host. Though he still has much to be taught." The girl sighed happily, her head tilting to the side a tiny bit as her green eyes shined brightly. She acted like she was in love for some reason with one of them. Why would she do that? Then again, this was a place to make friends.

She giggled, bringing a hand up to cover her lips. "So cute," she gushed, a slight blush rising up her cheeks. Finny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. His eyes closed, there was only one time when someone called him cute, and that was Mey-rin when they first met each other.

"We aren't the only cute ones in this room," Tamaki complimented, reaching over the table to grab one of the girl's hand, bringing her knuckles up to his lips and kissing them softly. "I am right now looking at one of the cutest beings in this room, milady." Finny nodded his head, mentally storing this information: Compliment people a lot to make friends faster.

Picking up the cookie again, Finny glanced at Tamaki with his peripheral vision, his smile never leaving his face. He still just couldn't believe that Tamaki looked at him like a son. Like a son! That was just… amazing.

While Mr. Sebastian was his role model, Tamaki was his father. A father he has never had.

* * *

**Midna18: Thanks! I really should have the Host Club meet Grell, and I'm forming ideas on how to include him. Hopefully soon, it should be around the time the Host Club members meet the Phantomhive household, because those hot guys meeting Grell, that would definitely be hilarious like you said**

**Lady Cocoa: Mmm, this noodle kugel sounds REALLY good. I need to find a place that sells this cause this noodle ball thing sounds delicious. Is it really that good? I did have a great thanksgiving, thank you! **

**Black Blood: Finny is one of the most adorable things on this planet, he is the cutest. Sebastian and Kyoya meeting, especially with this story, will be MUCH different than with my other story. This one is lighter and happier that's for sure. And if Ciel has his own platform thingy, 'shrugs and smiles' we'll see later!**

**Chibi-no-baka: Thanks! This didn't have too much interaction, but next chapter will be better with having more Host Club interactions**

**Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta: Thanks! For the genius thing and my username. 'Rubs back of neck' Thank you for the genius thing, I don't know if I deserved to be called that, I'm not THAT smart**

**Funni Neko: He is the cutest thing ever, I just want to give him a huge hug and never let go!**

**CinderAshTree: Thanks, NaNoWriMo is National Writing Month in November where you write 50,000 words in a month. We'll have ta see if he gets more customers, probably though because I love him so much**

** : Thank you! I just wanted to say I love your username. Everybody on this sight is so creative with usernames except for me :I**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad your love grew even more because the more I write this, the more I love Finny! **

**Thanks everybody! That was a lot of reviews, phew, that took forever to write out my responses, probably because I was watching Survivor Finale at the same time. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I love having Tamaki as Finny's father figure (he always calls Haruhi his daughter, why not call Finny his son?) and I hope you guys agree!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Sincerely-H**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas! Or to all those reading it on the 24th, Merry Christmas Eve!1 And to those who don't celebrate Christmas... Merry Day!1 I hope all of ya have had wonderful days, be it you celebrate this holiday or not. I can't wait, I keep checking the Santa tracker every hour. He's somewhere in South America right now. Ugh. NORTH, VISIT MY HOUSE! And bring Jack Frost with you (Rise of the Guardians, one of my favorite movies ever, partly because Jack Frost is hot for an animated character) So I hope you enjoyed, the ending isn't my fave, but, it'll do. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. If I did, the servants would be in Black Butler more.**

* * *

The food smelled delicious, the fumes wafting into Finny's nose as he stared hungrily down at the steaming plate. A large smile overtook his face, palms rubbing together. From the corner of his eye, the back of Mr. Sebastian's tailcoat disappeared around the corner, a signal for the servants to dig into their meal. Finny practically pounced on his, acting like a starved animal. It was perfect. The only word Finny could think of as he quickly gulped down the food.

Across from him, Bard accidentally scraped his knife on the plate, causing a winced reaction from the cook from the noise. He sighed and looked up, eyes locking on Finny as he smirked. "How was school today, Finny?" Bard asked with a mouth full of food. A cigar sat next to his plate, begging for the chef to pick it up and smoke from it.

Finny swallowed his bite –him having much better manners than the chef- and wiped his mouth for any traces of crumbs before answering the older male, "It was fun! I officially joined a club today."

Sitting next to Bard, Mey-rin spoke up from her position with a smile, "Oh, what club did you join?"

"The Ouran Host Club!" There was silence ringing in the air after Finny said this. Well, that was until ten seconds later when Bard burst out laughing, his arms snaking around his stomach and Mey-rin blushed heavily, dropping her fork on her plate with a loud clang. The young strawberry-blond blinked in confusion, his mouth forming a tiny circle as his hand gripped tightly on his fork. "What's wrong?"

Bard tried to control his laughter, gasping in air heavily as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. His head shook slightly in disbelief, his body still rumbling from his chuckles. "You joined a Host Club, Finny."

"Yeah, what's wrong with a Host Club?" Finny was very confused, his head tilting to the side like a lost, confused puppy as he tried to grasp at what was going on. What was so funny about a Host Club? There wasn't anything wrong with it. Right? Tamaki said it was a place to make young ladies happy, so technically, the Host Club was doing a great deed. And they helped out a lot at different places, volunteering, and all of this other great things for the community. But their main job was to be friends and be there for other people.

Mey-rin coughed into her napkin slightly, her face as red as a tomato as she gulped uncomfortably. "Finny," she spoke up again in her high voice, "You do not know what a Host Club is exactly, no you don't."

The boy shook his head, placing his eating utensil down on the plate softly as he leaned forward. "I just know that we make friends in the club."

Bard laughed again, his mouth opening to answer, eyes sparkling at the same time. That was, until Mey-rin elbowed him harshly in his ribs, causing the man to shut his lips together and rub his side with his hand. He stopped laughing immediately, instead opting to pout from the sharp pain in his ribs. Who knew that Mey-rin had such a strong, bony elbow that dug into his side?

The maid leaned forward, her glasses glinting under the light slightly, reminding Finny of Kyoya for a quick second. "A Host Club is… technically… a place to make friends, yes it is. But, there's more, Finny, oh yes there is. Another reason for the Host Club is for… girls to be… flirted with by guys."

Bard cracked a smile, mumbling under his breath, "A prostitute house." He grunted when another elbow rammed into his side.

"Hush you," she hissed low under his breath so Finny couldn't hear. But he still did as he leaned back. He didn't know what to say. Finny just couldn't believe it at all. He was right! People do go to Host Club's to make friends with others! And that was just a guess too from the brief explanation from Tamaki. He felt giddy on the inside that he got the basic description of his new club right.

He grinned at Mey-rin happily, his cheeks huge as his eyes closed. "Thanks for telling me, Mey-rin." The maid and cook both looked confused at how happy the young gardener was with all of this. Bard raised one eyebrow up.

"Alright then," he muttered, nodding his head as he turned his attention back to his food.

"But, I have one question," Finny brought up. His smile was gone from his face, hands clenched in tight fists on his lap as his cheeks started to burn, a blush rising up to cover his nose.

Bard cocked his head to the side slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending to act annoyed. He closed his eyes, looking away slightly even though he was interested in what the boy wanted to ask. "What?" He grumbled in his question, acting the part.

Finny hesitated, eyes staring at his food which was slowly cooling off. There wasn't as much steam rising in the air anymore as when it was first shoved in front of his by the butler. Looking back up, he saw the disinterested Bard and the confused Mey-rin. He gulped, eyes glancing from one end of the kitchen to the other, looking for a certain, raven black-haired butler that could be listening in on their conversation. The only butler Finny found was Tanaka who sat drinking his hot tea in the corner, sitting on his knees on the pillow. A small, "ho, ho, ho" escaped his lips as Finny looked away

"How mad do you think Mr. Sebastian would be if he found out that I may have accidentally used my strength in front of my new friends?" He quickly asked.

Silence rang in the room once more. Finny looked back up at his friends as he tried to read their expressions. They were emotionless, that was until they both hopped up in their seats, hands slamming on the table as both cook and maid shouted in unison, much like the Hitachiin twins, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**There ya go! The plot is slowly moving along. What'll happen now that Finny told the servants what happened?**

**FlopsytheStingyDingo: First, I love your username. I say that to a lot of people, but I love yours. Second, yes I agree with you. That would be hilarious if Grell clung onto Mori. This will happen, this will happen... And thank you!**

**Black Blood: Thanks! I always pictured Finny to be innocent because he was locked up for most of his life. And I thought it was perf if Tamaki was Finny's father figure, Finny really needed one. And I'm glad you saw what I did with Sebastian because you're right. His perfectionism, be it awesome, is his flaw. I love Sebby, but I think people need to see that this perfection and praise, isn't always the best. **

**Chibi-no-baka: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter**

**Midna18: Thanks! Finny is the cutest. I want for Christmas is two things. One: The Blue Exorcist movie or season. Two: To have a better year in 2015. Nearly everyday this year I've been in pain from my knees, to a point where I stopped telling my parents about it because they can't help me. And it sucks to be in pain everyday, so I wish for next year to be better. What do you want? Or when you read this: What did ya get? ;)**

**Bush Fire Transition: I also love your username first thing. And thanks! Finny is adorable. **

**Zhe Mildly Confused, screw it, I'm calling you Pasta cause I'm too lazy to write out your whole username (It means your awesome): I'm glad Finny is officially in it too, I've been waiting for that part forEVAR and I'm writing this. I will defiantly have Sebby make Ciel cookies, that will be a thing! And thanks! It feels awesome to be called a genius. Pasta, did you know you're awesome, because you really are :)**

**El0ndon: New reviewer! Hi, what's up? And thanks, I'm glad you like my story**

**Wow, 72 reviews already. You guys are gonna make me cry if you keep reviewing because this is amazing! How fast can we make it to 100?**

**~Sincerely-H **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya! I'm back with this story! Sorry for the wait, school has been busy for me and blah blah blah... and laziness :P. But here it is, the next chapter of Making Friends! Not happy with the ending, but I like the middle of this chapter though. Enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing. I hope you guys like Durarara and Blue Exorcist because a crossover for that is coming soon! I'm in the process of chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

* * *

"That's probably the number one rule the butler gave ya!" Bard shouted. Mey-rin placed a finger to her lips, shushing the cook to quiet him so said butler wouldn't hear the conversation. Bard hesitated, his voice lowering many notches as he grumbled, "Sorry."

Both maid and cook sat back in their seats trying to act calm, but Finny still could see their faces filled with worry. "Mr. Sebastian can't get _that_ mad, right?" Finny tried to reassure. He really wanted to continue to attend Ouran and be with his new friends, but he worried that the butler would pull him out because of what happened.

The look on Mey-rin's face grew serious, her lips pulled down as she leaned over the table, palms on the wood as she whispered low under his breath, "Look, we aren't going to tell him, no we won't."

A sharp intake of breath came from the gardener as he rubbed his fingers together nervously. "But… but what if he asks me? I can't lie to Mr. Sebastian; he gets very mad if we lie to him." Finny has tried, Mey-rin has tried, and Bard has tried to lie to the butler, but he could always see through them. And whenever they lied, Mr. Sebastian always grew very mad at them.

Bard sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We just have to make sure he doesn't ask then."

Finny didn't reply. Instead he looked at his plate, the food almost gone, plate nearly clean. Only a couple of more bites and he would be done eating. He still had a couple of more jobs to do outside that won't take too long, and one more worksheet to finish for math. And then Finny could head to bed to officially end the day. It was nearly seven at the moment, and if Finny started at the top of the hour, he estimated that he could go to bed at 8:30, nine at the latest.

Rubbing his lips together, Finny picked up the fork.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Using the palms of his hands, Finny tried to rub any lint off of his light blue uniform, checking to make sure it was perfect and wrinkle free. Two hours ago, Finny woke up to start his daily routine. Eat a quick breakfast with Mey-rin and Bard, and then head outside for an hour to get some of his work done. After that, he headed back in, took a quick shower and got ready for the day. Finny was just about to head out for school.

Mr. Sebastian would be taking him like always. The butler usually dropped him off at school and then headed out to complete some errands for the Young Master.

"I'm glad I'm not going to your school," a voice broke through Finny's ears and the gardener abruptly turned around with a jump. A young boy stood by the doorway, a top hat in one hand, and cane in the other. His blue hair shined under the lights, one blue eye staring at Finny with a calculating gaze, the other covered up by an eye patch. It was his Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Finny squeaked and bowed slightly to show respect as he nervously asked, "Why are you glad, sir?" He couldn't believe that the Young Master came to talk to him this early in the morning! Finny was actually happy that he came.

Ciel snorted, closing his one good eye with a slight shake of his head. "Just look at that uniform," he answered his eye opening again to gaze at the outfit again, "A light blue. It's not my style."

Finny laughed slightly, very happy that his Young Master was actually taking time out of his day to have a conversation like this with him. "I think dark blue suits you well though," Finny added. It was the color Ciel Phantomhive usually wore every day.

"Are you ready to head out?" The Young Master asked, putting the top hat back on with a smirk decorating his lips. Blinking, Finny tilted his head, confused. "I have to go… somewhere… so I figured Sebastian and I would quickly drop you off and then we would go."

Finny's smile couldn't get any bigger.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The car pulled out of the lot, Finny waving the whole time, one hand holding tightly onto his bag as he watched the car disappear into the crowd of speeding cars. While in the car, there was barely any talking, Finny sitting nervously in back with the Young Master, Sebastian up front. But… while he was scared… it was a nice silence. He sat there the whole time; hands were in his lap, fingers clenched together as he stared out the window. The Young Master sat next to him, reading the daily newspaper and basically ignoring the gardener.

It was a nice comfortable silence that Finny hoped to have again. Maybe the Young Master would be with Mr. Sebastian when he was picked up from Ouran. And maybe the Young Master would ask Finny about his day at school! Today was already turning into a great day, and Mr. Sebastian still hasn't asked the gardener about what happened in school the other day regarding his strength. Maybe the butler didn't know anything about it and Finny could actually keep a secret for once.

But he still felt guilty for keeping it. Mr. Sebastian told him not to show anyone his hidden strength and Finny broke that rule. He felt extremely guilty, more so now that he was keeping it locked away and not to be informed to the butler. But Finny had too. He knew he had to keep it from the butler so he wouldn't get into trouble.

"There you are, Finny." Said gardener turned around to see Haruhi waving his hand wildly through the air, a bright smile on his face. Finny beamed back at Haruhi, catching sight of the twins walking up to the Natural Host. The one of the left smiled politely at Finny, the other twin frowning slightly with a roll of his eyes.

Did Hikaru still not like Finny? The gardener wondered what he did wrong to make Hikaru mad as he walked over to Haruhi and the twins. "Hi Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru," Finny chirped in greeting as he neared the trio.

Kaoru immediately replied back, Hikaru still not saying a word.

"Ready to head to class?" Haruhi asked, fingers clutching the strap of his bag tightly. Finny nodded, following the trio inside the building as his mind pushed aside the fact that Hikaru kept glaring at him.

* * *

**Again, not happy with the ending, but eh, whatevs, I wanted to get this chapter out again for you guys!**

**Rosemary: Yeah, I always pictured Finny as naive because of what happened to him in the past, but it is totally adorable!**

**Black Blood: Haha, I hope Finny never grows up, he is just too cute! And you're exactly right about the servants keeping it a secret. But does Sebby already know? Who doesn't agree with our opinion on Jack Frost, seriously, the makers were probably like "The only way people will see our movie is if we make one of the characters good looking to attract the girls". I swear**

**Midna18: My parents finally learned I like anime because I went to an anime convention, they just don't know I read FF like you do too! Camp Jupiter! I know that! That's totally awesome! I want one!**

**The mysterious apple: Isn't he! Finny is adorbs, I just wanna hug him.**

** 1: Thanks! Sorry for taking a while to update though**

**Pasta: Hehe, you're just like me, because we both know we are totally awesome (but not as awesome as Prussia). I promise Ciel will eat cookies, it will happen! I do know my Hetalia ;) one of my fave animes! Can I at least have America or Canada as my husband? Give me one of them! And yeah, I had to look up Host Clubs, the real ones to describe it in one word basically, and what I looked up I figured the perfect word for Bard to use. **

**Marguerette: That will happen soon! Bard and Mey-rin meeting the hosts, I am actually planning that chapter to happen soon! And I will include them being protective too, because I absolutely love that, another head canon! And thank you!**

**Starla-Larla: I love how your name rhymes! Anyways, thanks, Finny is too cute for words. I hate how he is barely in the anime though, I wish he was in it more. My Wattpad, I actually have a picture of a Polar bear stuffed animal on it, so if you look for that, but I'll look up yours when I get a chance. I probably won't post this on Wattpad, since, truthfully, I'm more used to Fanfiction and their other site too, I like the layout more. **

**Wow, thanks everyone for reviewing! I would send out personal but I think you guys deserved to be recognized by everyone and also for those who are guests and don't have an account I wanna acknowledge, that's why I reply here.**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**~Sincerely H**


	14. Chapter 14

**...'Peeks up behind a couch hesitantly' Hi... So... It's been a while... hasn't it? 'Jumps up like Italy with a surrender flag crying' I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Things just got ahead of me, school, break, camping, school, SAT studying, all that crap, karate. I'm so sorry! I surrender! I surrender!**

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I'm working on my other story, my other BB/OHSHC story, and I am working on chapter 3 of the ROTG story which is new! **

**I surrender!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Finny awkwardly pulled at the collar of his outfit, feeling hot underneath all of the layers. It was Cosplay day, according to Tamaki, and that meant all Hosts had to dress up in costumes provided by Kyoya over a certain theme. This time, Kyoya had all of the Hosts dress up as pirates, each sporting a different costume (excluding the twins obviously).

All Finny knew was that these costumes were over the top and didn't match the actual outfits real pirate wore in the past. He learned this from a book Mr. Sebastian had him read about the 17th and 18th century pirates, an era study. It was quite an interesting read actually, but Finny could never remember the name of the book, just certain facts that he read.

Currently, he was wearing a tri-corn hat, a fluffy white feather dangling from the top, to cover his blonde hair, parts still falling in his eyes as he had to take out the clips that kept his bangs back though. He also wore a long, light blue cloak, overtop a loose puffy shirt. The collar was propped up slightly, high enough to cover the tattooed letters on his neck. A long necklace dangled from his neck, fake earrings latched onto both ears. The cloak traveled down, stopping just past his knees to cover up most of his tight black pants, matching boots crawling up his shins. Tamaki even added black eyeliner under Finny's eyes to nearly complete the look. On his waist was a long, matching light blue scarf, a cutlass attached to his hip.

Finny flopped onto the couch with a tired sigh, his hat slipping down slightly to shadow part of his face. Haruhi copied his movement's right next to the newer Host and smiled. "First cosplay is usually the most tiring," Haruhi commented with a chuckle. He was wearing something similar to Finny, yet he had a light green color and a couple of extra attachments added on.

"I'm just glad I get to change now," Finny confessed, taking the sash around his waist off and throwing it to the side. The weight around his stomach resided, not having to be clenched anymore because of the sash.

"It could be worse?"

"Worse?" Finny inquired.

Finny nodded his head, taking the hat off and neatly placing it next to him. "Yeah, at least with this cosplay we are fully clothed."

Fully… clothed? That must mean there are cosplays when they aren't. But Finny couldn't do that, not only was he slightly uncomfortable with that idea, but also because of what was on the back of his neck! He couldn't do that! Then everyone would see it and question him about his past, and Finny _really_ didn't want to explain his darker past to his friends. It was something that Finny would tell them on his own time.

Haruhi stood up from the couch, stretching his arms across his chest. "I better go change," he stated. Finny nodded his head in agreement, standing up as well. Pushing the thought of his past to the back of his mind, Finny left to collect his real clothes.

Around half an hour later, all of the Hosts sat relaxing on the couches, all changed into their actual clothes, not their school uniforms. Finny wore something different from his true outfit. He wore regular blue jeans and a collared, button down shirt (the collar used to hide the numbers of course). But he kept the school shoes on, having no others to change into.

They were chatting about random things that came to mind as they waited before heading home, or in Finny's case waiting for the Phantomhive butler to pick him up at the usual time as he still had a little bit. Since it was Friday, Sebastian was picking him up at a later time to give Finny a chance to hang out with his club members after their usual activities.

"You know what we haven't done yet," Hikaru piped up, effectively ending their other conversation on sweets. Yes sweets as Honey was the one who brought it up.

"What?" Haruhi dared to ask, a slight hesitation tone in his high voice.

"We haven't seen where Finny lives yet," Kaoru finished his brother's sentence, a normal thing for the twins to commonly do.

Wait… what?

"Seriously, it's been a tradition since you came, Haruhi, for us to visit the new host's house," Hikaru pointed out.

Said boy crossed his arms in protest. "We haven't had any new members before Finny; that has _never_ been a tradition."

Oh no… no no no no no no no. If the Hosts came over, Mr. Sebastian would be extremely mad, especially since they aren't the Master's guests, but instead they are the guests of a servant. Servants rarely have guests over, unless it is a family member who needs a place to stay for the night. Really, only the Young Master could invite people over, and only him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, what do you think?" Honey asked, looking up at his younger cousin as he was sitting on Mori's lap, eating a piece of strawberry shortcake.

Mori grunted out a, "Yes, it does," before closing his mouth again for the next couple of hours.

The King of the Host Club smiled in agreement. "Indeed, Hikaru, Kaoru, let's make it a tradition from now on. Each time we have a new member, we _must_ visit their house." Tamaki stood up, moving to stand in front of Finny.

The newest member nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I don't know. It's not my house exactly."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki exclaimed, his hands on his hips.

Finny sighed in defeat. "Let me at least ask first," he pleaded, "I don't want my Young Master to be mad at me."

"I think we can agree on that," Kyoya piped into the conversation, eyes for once actually looking away from his laptop screen and acting like a normal human being. *

Licking his lips, Finny nodded. "Okay, I'll… I'll ask him."

"Perfect! Oh, Finny, we can't wait to meet your boss and family!" Tamaki nearly shouted in excitement.

While most of the Hosts couldn't wait just like Tamaki said, Finny knew he could.

* * *

**Next chapter the Hosts visit the mansion, that is for sure! And I can't wait for that chapter, it's gonna be amazing! I promise!**

**XXkagomeX: I hope I didn't make you stop reading by taking forever to update. But they are meeting Ciel and Sebby next chapter! Yay!**

**Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta: I'm back! Who knows if Finny is safe, maybe Sebby knows? Eh, I don't know yet, we'll see! I guess I'm fine with Liet and America, I love them both!**

**Midna18: I'm sorry, but I'm back and here to stay. Maybe one day it'll come out by accident and they won't care. My parents didn't (though they keep forgetting that I went to an anime convention, not a comic con) Um, I'm mixed, some I like dub, some sub. Like Durarara, I like dub more, and Hetalia I like dub. But Attack on Titan and Full Metal Alchemist I like sub. It matters the actors and what they sound like and their characters. You? **

**Again, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! So very very very sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Virtual cookies? (::)(::)(::)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is back up and running! If you read my other story, you'll know that I'm back to updating once a week so... YAY! All I know is, I'm sitting in my family room, watching the weather channel due to tornado warnings until late tonight... ugh... a completely lie because it's never gonna touch down. My parents and I are laughing about these "warnings". But enough of my life, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

* * *

All he had to do was ask. Why was it so hard for him to just knock on those large, wooden… extremely intimidating looking… doors to enter his young master's office. Finny knew Ciel Phantomhive was currently sitting at his desk doing his work and that Mr. Sebastian was loyally right behind him, waiting for an order. All Finny had to do was lift up his hand, turn it into a fist and knock on the wood with his knuckles.

But he was shaking in his shoes; his hat behind him was bouncing on his back due to his shivering. Licking his lips, Finny shut his eyes tight and quickly rapped on the door three times, hearing three repeating knocks. He stood there, muscles tensed and ready to flee as he heard the door creak open slowly. Was his doom coming to him currently?

"Finnian?" A questioning voice came from the head butler. Finny peeked one eye open to stare up at the tall, looming figure. Red eyes peered down at the gardener, wondering what the young boy was doing there.

"I… I w-was won-wondering if-if… if I could speak withtheyoungmaster?" Finny stuttered but sped up in the end, breathing a sigh with relief when he finished his question.

Sebastian stared at the boy, wondering what was going on, but eventually he let the boy in, opening the door wider in an inviting fashion. Finny shakily stepped into the room, spotting his master sitting at the beautifully carved desk, back hunched over as his eyes read over stacks of paper.

"Bochaan," Sebastian spoke, interrupting the master in his work, "Finnian here wishes to speak with you." Ciel looked up with surprise, placing the fancy pen next to the paperwork. Finny stared at the dark blue eye of his master, catching sight of the black eye patch that resembled a black hole.

"I was wondering, sir, if a few of my friends could come over, soon," he mumbled. Ciel must have caught his words though because he leaned back in his seat in deep thought. He sat in silence, sizing Finny up as the gardener awkwardly stood there, one hand rubbing his left elbow anxiously as he waited for the response.

Ciel blinked, curling his fingers together and placing them on the desk. "What are the names of your friends?" Ciel asked curiously. Finny understood though, his young master wanted to see how much power his friends had and see if it could help him in the future. But this was a great chance for the gardener.

"Uh… Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori," Finny answered as he listed off each of the members. Ciel's one visible eye shined with interest, getting brighter and brighter with each name listed off.

Finny knew that he was just a pawn of his Young Master's. He wasn't dumb; he knew he was a simple game piece that Ciel Phantomhive could easily maneuver on the chess board. The other servants knew this too. Ciel Phantomhive only did things that benefited him, and loved to gain new pawns. And Finny grew to realize that Ciel Phantomhive saw the Host Club as potential pawns due to their status of being the sons of rich kids.

"When will they come over?" The master of the house asked, leaning forward in interest. Finny gulped, catching sight of the smirk that slowly grew on Ciel Phantomhive's face, planning for his future use of the Host Club members.

"Uh… this weekend if I remember correctly. I can give them a call and tell them when they can come over," Finny hesitated in answering. But it's true, right before Finny left, Tamaki told him to give him a call when Finny figured out an answer.

Ciel Phantomhive tilted his head that smirk never leaving his face. "Give them a call, I would be glad to host them in my house," he gave permission, his smirk turning into a smile. It seemed genuine, very genuine in fact, but Finny knew that it was a fake smile, put up to help his act of seeming like a caring person.

But Finny was grateful for his young master. Though he knew the young boy was deceiving, he still had a kind heart to save Finny from his imprisonment and give him a home, a new chance, a new start to life. He did the same for Bard and Mey-rin. While Ciel Phantomhive liked to act like a mysterious person who loved to control everything, he had a heart. Finny still remembers when his young master gifted him the hat he wears nearly every day.

Finny felt his lips shoot up in a smile; he really didn't want to tell the Host Club members that they couldn't come over because that could have led to two things: a) they would be very disappointed in him and maybe not be his friends anymore, or b) they would show up unannounced. Since his young master said yes, that means that the Host Club could easily show up without having to worry about angering the Queen's Guard Dog.

He bowed to his young master, catching a small glimpse of Sebastian frowning at Ciel Phantomhive. "I'll go do it right now!" Finny chirped, standing up straight again as he rushed out of the office. While he was nervous before entering the office, he completely changed and was ecstatic to be able to invite the Host Club over and he just couldn't wait for them to see the mansion that he worked at and the garden he helped take care of.

It was going to be absolutely amazing.

Finny ran to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing the number that Tamaki gave him. He heard ringing on the other side but he also felt questioning gazes from his fellow servants. While it wasn't Tamaki who answered, Finny belayed the servants of the Suoh house a message to give to the Host Club president before hanging the phone up.

"Finny," Bard said right after the gardener placed the phone down, "What was that for?"

The youngest servant happily twirled on his heel to face Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka. "You guys are going to meet my friends!" Finny shouted happily. "This is going to be so awesome!"

* * *

**musa maka: Thanks, I'm back again! Sorry for the late update!**

**Lady Cocoa: Tokyo Ghoul? I've heard of it, but I'm waiting for school to end to watch anime series. But you should do it! Then I can watch the show then read your story!**

**Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta: I'm back again! 'Glomps back' I'm never gonna give this up, I just know it's probably gonna end soon, this story, which is gonna make me cry**

**Milye6: Ehehe, I don't deserve that cookie, but here's an update just for you!**

**XXkagomeX: Hehe, I'll try to update faster, I'm sorry**

**Guest: Sorry for the late update, but I did it! And thank you!**

**Black Blood: Thanks, and thanks for the cookies... wait... why are you sneaking away? Don't go!**

**Guest: Yay, another guest, I won't leave forever, I'm promise, I could never do that to you guys. And we'll see next chapter, cause that's when I placed on updating it!**

**Midna18: Thanks, it really just matters about sub or dub, some voices sound better subbed, like FMA brotherhood, I only watch it in Sub because I like Roy Mustang's voice in sub sooo much more**

**Guest: (Wow, three, awesome!) Sorry for the late update, but here you go!**

**GhostPikachu: AAAHHH I LOVE PIKACHU! Off topic, thank you soo much! And yes, there is actually a waffle club at my school, they give out waffles if you go. And isn't Finny just AWESOME, he needs more love. **

**The Chibiest Finnian: I love your name and profile picture sOOO MUCH! And thank you, this story has come a long way with chapters and reviews and stuff. Sorry for the late update. **

**Crazy Dragon Ninja: Sorry for the late update, but thank you! And I am thinking of adding Snake is soon, but we'll just have to see if I can fit him in anywhere, I really wanna add Snake. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I love updating this story whenever I get a chance, but school has finally calmed down and I can breathe again and write my stories! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back from vacation! And it was awesome! I saw Native American ruins which I loved, I went to my cousin's barmitzvah and am so proud of him (though was confused cause half of it was in Hebrew and I'm not religious in anyway) and got to shadow my uncle, confirming that I REALLY wanna be a doctor. **

**But here is the next chapter. This will be in three parts, the Host Club meeting the Phantomhive household, so I can't wait for part two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

* * *

Even though they were his friends and fellow club members, Finny was still super nervous to have them over at his house. Luckily, the mansion was clean, so clean that Finny could have eaten off of the floor if he wanted to, but didn't because Mr. Sebastian would yell at him for doing so. And he already got yelled at once today; Finny did not want to get into trouble for the second time because of a dumb mistake again.

He was trimming the garden early in the morning, yet, he trimmed a bit too much of the tree's branches. When Mr. Sebastian checked the garden, Finny thought he was about to explode. Luckily, the miracle worker –Sebastian- quickly fixed the gardeners mess and made the garden look beautiful again. Finny vowed to never make the same mistake twice.

But, Finny wasn't the only one who messed up today. Mey-rin was supposed to get the table ready for the guests, but while carrying plates, and bowls, and glasses, and silverware, over the table… at once… she tripped on her untied shoelaces and everything crashed to the floor, including her. The poor maid twisted her ankle in the process and got a few lacerations from the broken glass. Mr. Sebastian ran into the room, cleaned up the mess as fast as possible he was like a blur to the maid, and Finny who was watched Mey-rin trip and ran to get the butler. Sebastian even brought out identical tableware and set the table all quickly. He even had time to check Mey-rin's ankle to make sure it wasn't broken and wrapped it up in a thin layer of gauze (Mey-rin blushing and stuttering the whole time while Sebastian was wrapping her ankle).

Finally there was Bard. He was in charge of making lunch for the guests that were coming to see Finny. The blond haired man was thinking of making some sort of roast. The cook, thinking he was a master chef, decided to use a flamethrower instead of a regular oven to cook the food. The meat never stood a chance against Bard… neither did the kitchen as it caught on fire when Bard stumbled, the weapon still in his hands. His face was covered in ash when Mr. Sebastian charged into the kitchen, growled angrily at the chef and cleaned up the mess, simultaneously preparing more food for the guests. What? Finny didn't know yet as he was invited to sit at the table with his master and the guests.

Around 11:30, the doorbell rang. Finny squeaked nervously. He peered out from behind a wall, the nice, but casual, clothes Sebastian forced him into, feeling very hot. The new footman walk over to the door. His name was Snake and has only been working at the mansion for a couple of weeks now. The white-haired man reached out with a pale hand, and if Finny looked close enough, he swore he saw scales lining the golden-eyed young man.

Snake opened the door with a loud creak and looked at the Host Club members. "Welcome, says Wordsworth," Snake greeted oddly, but Finny was used to it because that was the way the footman spoke, through his pet snakes. Said snake, Wordsworth, looked up from around Snake's shoulders at the guests boredly before lazily laying his head back down on his owner.

Tamaki, being the most charismatic of the group, was the first to speak, "Hi, we're here to see Finnian. He is in, right?" Snake merely nodded, opening the door wider for the guests and gestured for them to enter.

"I'll get him, says Wordsworth," Snake spoke again, leaving the Host Club to stand in the entryway.

Finny took a deep breath to calm his nerves before stepping out from behind the wall and telling Snake, "Don't worry, I heard them!" He tried to act like his usual, happy self, smiling widely to his friends as they all returned the gesture (Kyoya smirking though, and Mori nodding his head in greeting). "Welcome to my home."

Tapping on the wooden floor announced the master of the house as the young boy walked down the stairs, dressed in his fine silk clothes, his open blue eye observing the Host Club with a calculated smirk on his lips. "Yes, welcome to my mansion. I heard much about you from Finny here."

Finny nodded his head. It was only a couple of days ago that Ciel Phantomhive asked for more information about the young Host Club members. Finny remembered seeing Ciel's visible eye light up the moment Finny mentioned that they were all from rich families and would likely inherit their family fortunes. Sebastian, like a loyal dog, followed Ciel closely, hands behind his back.

"Go one, Finny, introduce them to me," Ciel ordered, smiling kindly at the gardener. Finny nodded, stepping closer to his friends.

He pointed at the King of the Host Club first, then to the vice-president, the twins, the smallest, the tallest and ended with Haruhi. Ciel would smiled and nod as each name was said, both first and last name.

Ciel quickly took over the stop light, placing his right hand over his heart. "I shall make introductions too. I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of Funtom Company and Master of this mansion. The footman who greeted you is Snake, our newest employee. Bardroy is our chef, though he is currently in the kitchen making lunch for you all, and Mey-rin is, too, setting the table for you. You all will be able to meet them later.

"We also have Tanaka, the steward of the property. And finally we have my head butler who makes sure everything in the house is running smoothly, Sebastian." Ciel gestured with his whole hand to the butler behind him, the tall man bowing politely to the guests.

"Nice to meet you!" Honey chirped with a close-eyed smile, his head tilting the side. For once, he wasn't sitting on Mori's shoulders. Mori nodded his head as if to reciprocate what Honey just said.

The twins looked around the entryway, the one on the right gazing harshly at his surroundings, and the one on the left smiling at Finny. "Nice house," the left one, most likely Kaoru, complimented. "I love the drapes; Mom would love the pattern, right Hikaru?" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, his eyes switching to the drapes.

Finny smiled back at Kaoru, "Thanks, Mr. Sebastian bought them."

"With only the finest silk, of course," Sebastian added in on the conversation from his spot by the stairs. He smiled handsomely at the guests, causing Tamaki to wildly smile. The Host Club King grabbed Finny by one arm, using his other hand to wrap around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled both of them younger members close to him.

"Oh, he's the perfect Host Club material, if only he was younger and was attending Ouran, he would have easily been admitted into the club without a second thought. He would have been able to charm many beautiful young ladies with only a smile, capturing them in a gaze with his red eyes and causing them to blush at how polite he is! Mr. Sebastian, please sign up for Ouran and become a student immediately!"

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go!" Haruhi yelled, trying to push the eccentric Tamaki off of him and Finny.

The gardener stole a glance at the butler and master of the house after Tamaki's little… speech… and saw his master shudder, looking away from Tamaki. Sebastian continued to smile, making it look as if what Tamaki said had no effect, but Finny saw a small glint in his red eyes that looked sort of dangerous, murderous.

"I may say," Kyoya piped up, "This is a nice house and Mr. Sebastian would make a great Host Club member, but I am more interested in your business, Mr. Phantomhive." Of course Kyoya would turn the conversation around the be about money.

But almost everyone in the house froze on the spot, not including Kyoya nor Sebastian. Finny felt himself copy the others in the mansion, looking from Kyoya to Sebastian, and back again. All of their eyes were wide, including Mori and Ciel, as they realized how similar the butler and teenager were alike.

Finny counted it off in his head:

One) They practically had the same voice

Two) Both were overly polite to others

Three) Both had pale skin that completely worked

Four) They both were devious

Five) Black hair

Were they somehow related? It was crazy how alike they were! But Kyoya and Sebastian made no comment about being family or knowing each other before this day.

Ciel was the first to snap out of it. "Finny, why don't you take your friends on a tour, I'm sure they would like to see the house. Sebastian will retrieve you guys when lunch is ready." Finny nodded his head in understanding, being snapped out of his mind by his young master.

The Host Club also seemed to hear and they all looked expectantly at Finny. "Of course! Right this way!"

**Hailey Face: Thanks! I, again, don't know what's gonna happen next, I just go with the flow. I have an idea, but overall, not really. The Host Club at the mansion was supposed to be one chapter but it turned into three**

**Crazy Dragon Ninja: Yeah! Snake was in this one, I hope I did him justice! And I hope this one was funny too**

**FI14: Really, I know more people who liked subbed more. But my first one was Inuyasha, I liked it, but my friends were like, "THIS IS THE BEST EVER" and I was like, "It's really good, but I can find better". So I looked up animes and found Black Butler, watched it and fell in love with it!  
**

**XXkagomeX: Thanks for the support!**

**Pasta: (You and your long name Confused Pasta)Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love them and... oops, I gave you another! =P**

**Guest: Here you go, more!**

**Meowmart01: Thanks! And here's more fanfiction for you to read, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And tornado warnings suck cause my phone wouldn't stop going off**

**Guest: I feel like the Host Club is really down-to-earth about that stuff, servants and stuff, because Finny was allowed to go to the school, he's a fellow peer! And has a potential to bring in ladies to the club! And thanks, my headcannons just... kind of appear from no where. Thank you!**

**There we go, chapter 16! Next chapter will be the tour and lunch, that's for sure... or I hope, it matters how long it gets. Who knows?! Cause I don't!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah don't judge me! I'm allowed to be late for my stories! I have a life too... 'looks at calendar and sees nothing on it'... okay, maybe it's just me being lazy. I wanted to write for my stories, but I am writing this short story for my friend, then a real story for myself, my other Ouran/Black butler story I have writer's block which sucks and this one, yeah, that's where laziness came in! But I did it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler... sadly... If I did, Finny would be in Black butler more.**

* * *

"This is the back garden, one of the two areas I work at," Finny informed, making a sweeping motion with his hand to gesture to the large, beautiful garden. All of the seasonal flowers were in bloom; the branches of the tall trees were flowing in the small breeze that caressed all of the teenager's hair. The sun was partly disguised by thin white wisps that gently floated high above the earth.

A pair of robins chirped in a newly made nest and Finny smiled slightly. He always loved birds, especially in his past when they were his only companion due to that one lone window. They never judged you, really birds minded their own business, but still can brighten anyone's day by singing beautiful songs to fill up the silent air.

Most importantly, be it a robin, a sparrow, a canary, an eagle, a hawk or any other bird for that matter, Finnian loved what they represented. The idea of a bird spreading its wings and flying to their next destination, the only thoughts on their mind is their natural instinct. Birds were free to do whatever they want, to fly as high as they possibly could, to feel the wind ruffling their feathers.

Tamaki was the first to step down the steps a large smile on his face as he held his arms out in front of him. "Such beauty!" He exclaimed, a pink tint painting his cheeks as he walked on the stone pavement. "And you did all of this?"

Finny chuckled with a small shrug of his shoulders, watching as Tamaki sniffed all of the flowers that he came close to. "Sort of, Mr. Sebastian helps me a lot of the times."

"Wow, this is amazing," Haruhi agreed with the King of the Host Club as she daintily touched a flower. She was smiling brightly, one much larger than what Finny usually saw at school. He acted much like a female when touching the flowers, as if they were made of fragile glass, but Finny brushed it off as he too would have acted like Haruhi if he was viewing this wonderful garden for the first time.

"This is cool, Finny," Kaoru complimented, peering into the clear water of a bird bath. The orange-haired twin could see his reflection ripple as a stray bird dipped its beak into the water and he smiled at himself.

Even Hikaru, who for some reason wasn't Finny's biggest fan, was happily gazing at the garden. He even smiled when he spotted a small, brown squirrel hustle up one of the trees, resting on the thick branches to chew on whatever was in its hands.

"I must say, it is very pretty" Kyoya said, forgetting his notebook for once, pen behind his ear, to tour the garden. "It is nearly as large as the one at Ouran." He strictly stayed on the path, but he ventured close to the edge to stare at the perfectly trimmed trees.

"You should care for the garden at school!" Honey added onto Kyoya's statement slightly. He was on his feet instead of Mori's shoulders as he ran along the stone to a shaded pavilion that the Young Master often would have tea breaks at.

Mori followed Honey, but stopped at Finny's side real quick to actually speak to him. "This is a great garden." That was it though as Finny watched Mori continue on to the white wooded pavilion. Finny was quite surprised that Mori said that many words personally to only him.

Unfortunately, he was forced out of his thoughts of watching all of the Host Club members by a loud scream. Finny felt his eyes widen as he looked to his left to figure out what had happened. Tamaki was running and hid behind Kyoya, roughly grabbing the black-haired teen's shoulders as he cowered. "Mommy! I saw a bee and it started to chase me!"

Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose in annoyance, his head titling downwards slightly. "It was only a bee, Tamaki."

"But it started to chase me! I heard a buzz right next to my ear; I thought it was going to sting me!" Tamaki told his story and Finny laughed loudly.

"There are a lot of bees here," Finny laughed and Tamaki turned his attention to the newest member. "It's a garden and Mr. Sebastian told me that if I didn't mess with them, they won't mess with me. You should take his advice, it'll really help you!"

Tamaki nodded slowly, unlatching his fingers from Kyoya as he tried to recompose himself. "Right, yes, I was only trying to warn my daughter and son of the dangers of this garden," he excused himself feeling quite satisfied.

"I know what a bee is," Haruhi muttered, eyes looking everywhere else but on Tamaki. Finny acted opposite of Haruhi. While he knew that there were bees in this garden, he still couldn't help but feel happy that Tamaki tried to "warn" him (though he knew it was a lie), it still brought a smile to Finny's face.

The Host Club gathered back near Finny as they looked at him expectantly, the bee fiasco finished. They looked as if they were ready to go in, but Finny still had one more surprise for them. He knew they were going to like this surprise though, because Finny saved if for last, usually the last thing was the best, well, in Finny's mind.

"Before we head inside, I want you all to meet someone first," Finny told the Host Club with a large smile. He was practically dancing on his heels with excitement as the Host Club stared at him curiously, all of their heads tilting to the same side at the same exact time (freaking Finny out a bit). "I would be best if you stood on the pavilion, though."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, but a slight tug on his arm from his twin forced Hikaru to follow Finny's instructions as they headed up the steps onto the large pavilion.

Once they were all under the shade and away from the bright sun, Finny decided to call for the special guest with a yell, "Pluto, come here boy! Pluto, here, I want you to meet some of my friends!" The ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake, and while the Host Club was confused, Finny stood there smiling, knowing exactly why the ground was shaking.

In a couple of seconds, a large white figure appeared standing obediently in front of Finny and blocking the boy's view of the Host Club. The large body leaned forward to use an equally large tongue to lick the gardener in the face. Finny laughed, pushing on the white fur slightly, using his strength to push the thing back a couple of inches.

A large thump reminded Finny of the Host Club and he opened his mouth in a small circle as he peered behind the huge figure. One of the members was laying on the ground, having fainted from the surprise, Tamaki. The others simply stood there, jaws practically touching the floor if they were able to.

Hikaru was the first to speak. "What is that?"

Finny beamed. "Pluto, meet my friends!"

* * *

**PLUTO I LUV YOU! I REALLY DO! Who else loves Pluto like me? Also, I decided that the Host Club visiting Finny at home will be more than three chapters. Pluto is next chapter for sure!**

**Funni neko: I love you write now for all of your reviews. You are an amazing person and I thank you sooo much! I too believe they are related, and we will TOTALLY see their signatures soon, and spoiler, they will both be in the same chapter coming up soon!**

**animagirl: Hikaru/Finny, it's possible :) we'll just have to see how long I want this story to be**

**Pasta: And another one! HAHAHAHAHAHA, I love torturing you guys... not really, I actually accidentally put them in, it's never on purpose! And thanks, Pasta!**

**Blue: Thank you, I'm glad you like my story!**

**Midna18: Thanks! And I'll have to check those two out the moment I get a chance, any other recommendations?**

**Guest: I know, I can't wait for them to meet the Host Club too cause it'll be interesting with Mey-rin**

**XXkagomeX: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Crazy Dragon Ninja: I was gonna have Tamaki react, but I forgot to add it in sadly, and thanks! Sebastian using Snake to keep an eye on Finny... hmmmm... plot ideas... maybe a sequel? **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this cause I loved this chapter a lot!**


End file.
